


Bouleversements en chaîne

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gay Richie Tozier, Kissing, M/M, Minor Richie Tozier/OMC, One Night Stands, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, The Hammock (IT), What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Le lit dans lequel Eddie se réveille est douillet. Il est en sécurité, sain et sauf, et les égouts ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir.Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Richie l'attend, les yeux embués de larmes.Et c'est le prélude de bien des bouleversements dans les vies d'Eddie Kaspbrak et Richie Tozier.





	1. Chapter 1

Le lit était incroyablement doux et bien qu'il ait reprit conscience, Eddie n'avait pas envie de se réveiller tout de suite. Il laissa le sommeil l'engourdir encore un peu, remontant la couette sur ses épaules qui étaient un peu plus froides que le reste de son corps du fait qu'elles étaient découvertes. Il se sentait en sécurité, au chaud.  
Chez lui.  
C'est quand cette idée le frappa qu'il s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux - il n'était pas chez lui, il le savait. Chez lui, le matelas était trop mou, il dormait mal, avec Myra à côté de lui. Il crispa le visage et une vague de douleur diffuse lui revint dans la joue, rappel de la blessure qu'il avait reçu par Henry Bowers la veille.  
Avant même que les souvenirs n'aient eu le temps de faire leur réapparition dans sa mémoire, son cœur se mit à tambouriner comme un maniaque et ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup. La croyance stupide que les garder fermées aurait fait revenir le clown jusqu'à lui s'évapora lorsqu'il se souvint : il avait battu le monstre, puis la grotte s'était mise à s'effondrer. Ils avaient été forcés de s'enfuir, mais avant d'arriver dehors, quelque chose l'avait frappé à la tempe.  
Une ombre se pencha sur lui et un contact sur sa joue le fit s'écarter vivement en poussant un cri.  
Aussitôt, l'ombre se recula, permettant à Eddie de reconnaître Richie.  
"Eds, c'est moi, du calme !"  
\- Je-je....Richie ?, balbutia Eddie en s'asseyant dans le lit. Richie...  
Les yeux de Richie s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'il souriait.  
\- Le seul, l'unique.  
\- L'indémodable, compléta Eddie avec humour.  
Les bras de Richie l'entourèrent et le serrèrent. Puis tout doucement, des hoquets secouèrent ses épaules et Eddie sentit l'humidité de ses pleurs contre son t-shirt. Il posa délicatement une main dans son dos et le caressa lentement.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Eddie, le ton hésitant.  
Richie se redressa, les lunettes de guingois et les lèvres tordues par un mélange de détresse et de joie, une émotion qui fit rapidement écho chez Eddie, lui empoignant le cœur dans la poitrine.  
\- C'est pas à toi de dire ça, répondit Richie en retirant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux. Il faut que je prévienne les autres que tu t'es réveillé.  
Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand Eddie le retînt par le poignet.  
\- Rich...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que...après qu'on...  
Richie vînt se rasseoir près de lui. Eddie ne reconnaissait pas la chambre, mais il y avait la valise de Richie dans un coin alors il lui était facile de deviner qu'il devait se trouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel.  
\- Mike et moi t'avons porté, expliqua Richie. Le plafond était en train de s'effriter comme des miettes au fond d'un paquet de chips.  
\- Attends attends, alors...ce n'était pas...il n'est pas revenu, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Eddie, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.  
Richie écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Hein ? Oh !  
Il comprit soudain ce qu'Eddie craignait : il n'avait pas vu ce qui l'avait heurté, il avait pensé que le monstre avait feint d'être mort pour les attaquer ensuite.  
\- Non ! Non non non !, s'exclama Richie en lui prenant le visage à deux mains. Il est mort ! Tu as juste reçu une pierre sur la tête.  
Eddie se toucha le crâne, et en effet, il avait un bandage. En plus de son pansement sur la joue, il devait ressembler à une momie.  
Les paumes de Richie étaient douces et tièdes. Il se surprit à sourire et posa les doigts sur les siens.  
\- Alors c'est fini ?  
\- Oui Eddie...c'est fini, souffla Richie, le regard grave.  
Il se tût et le silence s'étendit dans la pièce. Les mains d'Eddie retenaient celles de Richie sur son visage, et lentement, Richie se rapprocha. Eddie sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler et ses joues s'empourprer. Il lâcha un petit gémissement et Richie s'arrêta.  
\- Ça va ?  
Eddie laissa retomber ses mains en baissant les yeux. Les mains de Richie s'écartèrent et aussitôt, il ressentit leur absence, le froid sur sa peau échauffée.  
\- Richie...  
\- Tout va bien à présent, on est en sécurité, déclara Richie. On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous.  
\- Chez nous, répéta Eddie en relevant timidement le nez.  
\- Ouais, souffla Richie avec un sourire forcé. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta femme, je vais pouvoir retrouver mon harem de nymphettes en bikini...  
Eddie détourna le regard à la mention de Myra. Oui, elle devait l'attendre et être morte d'inquiétude. Il était parti si rapidement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lui qui était toujours si angoissé d'oublier quoique ce soit, il préméditait tout à l'avance dans les moindres détails.  
Il était parti sans un regard en arrière, sans même l'embrasser. Elle avait crié, crié, et il s'en était voulu longtemps, surtout en constatant qu'elle ne lui avait envoyé aucun message durant le trajet - sans doute tellement furieuse qu'elle refuserait de lui parler s'il l'appelait.  
Sa main chercha celle de Richie sur la couette. Il allait enfin rentrer chez lui. Le soulagement l'envahit et il se mit à sourire malgré la douleur.  
\- On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous, reprit Eddie, incrédule.  
Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux de Richie. Ce dernier se rapprocha et lui caressa le bras.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir oublier tout ce qui est arrivé ici et reprendre le cours de ta vie, dit Richie. Faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé...  
\- Ne sois pas idiot, l'interrompit Eddie en serrant ses doigts sur les siens. Je ne veux pas oublier.  
"Je ne veux pas t'oublier." ajouta son cœur, et le visage de Richie rosit comme s'il l'avait entendu. Il sourit à son tour.  
\- Moi non plus. Après tout, tu es un héros, mec !  
Eddie gloussa, ignorant la sueur qui lui coulait dans la nuque :  
\- Tout à fait ! Hors de question que j'oublie ça !  
Toutefois Richie ne rebondit pas. Il continua de le fixer avec une tendresse inhabituelle.  
Son regard ramena Eddie en arrière, des décennies auparavant. Il se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu Richie avec cette expression. Il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, refusant de s'appesantir sur ce que cela lui faisait ressentir.  
Aujourd'hui, il retrouvait la même émotion, le même besoin intangible de se rapprocher encore, et son corps le fit. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Richie et ce dernier cligna des paupières.  
Sans ses lunettes, il paraissait plus vulnérable. Plus accessible.  
La barrière de l'humour n'était plus là entre eux, à dissimuler le désir dessous - de contact, d'affection, de reconnaissance.  
Eddie ne savait pas trop. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, il ne savait toujours pas.  
Les yeux de Richie se fermèrent, cédant finalement à cette envie, et Eddie vînt contre lui, sa main glissant sur son épaule, sur sa gorge. Il l'embrassa enfin, chastement.  
Les lèvres de Richie répondirent timidement, et Eddie s'écarta de quelques millimètres, chassant les pensées venues l'assaillir. La main de Richie arriva dans sa nuque et l'attira vers lui, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, alors Eddie pressa l'autre main de Richie dans la sienne, balaya l'espace d'un instant son anxiété, pour se perdre dans ce plaisir nouveau.  
Il sentait son corps faiblir, ainsi il entraîna Richie avec lui quand il s'allongea, et il put l'entourer avec sa jambe. La fatigue et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti semblaient s'envoler à chaque caresse des doigts de Richie.  
Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel embrasement des sens. Quand Richie le fit rouler sur le dos pour lui monter dessus, il lâcha un hoquet qui se transforma en râle de dépit lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.  
Richie cacha son visage dans son cou pendant quelques brèves secondes, avant de se redresser sur les coudes.  
\- Je suis...désolé, déclara-t-il, les yeux à nouveau humides et les lèvres pincées.  
\- Je....je..., bégaya Eddie, encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.  
Richie se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lâcha sa main pour se relever et rechercher ses lunettes à tâtons. Il les trouva et les chaussa sur son nez rapidement.  
Eddie s'assit sur le lit, troublé.  
\- Richie...  
\- Je vais dire aux autres que tu es réveillé, coupa Richie d'une voix rauque.  
\- Attends !  
Richie se figea. Il tournait le dos à Eddie, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine comme pour se réconforter lui-même.  
\- C'est okay d'oublier, dit-il. Parfois ça vaut mieux, plutôt que d'attendre après quelque chose...quelque chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, interrogea Eddie, toujours aussi perdu.  
\- Laisse tomber, marmonna Richie en ouvrant la porte.  
Il quitta la pièce, laissant Eddie seul avec ses questions et le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Malgré les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, le Club des Ratés étaient comme sa famille, et Eddie s'en rendit compte lorsque tous ses amis pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Richie pour le voir. Dès qu'elle le vit, Bev éclata en sanglot puis se jeta sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras, Ben la rejoignit et ils s'y mirent tous, hormis Richie qui allait pour quitter la pièce, un paquet de clopes dans la main.  
\- Tu vas choper un cancer !, s'écria Eddie pour tenter de le retenir.  
Richie s'arrêta sur le seuil et eut un sourire bizarre avant de lui faire un doigt d'honneur.  
\- Tu veux dire comme j'ai chopé ta mère, Kaspbrak ?  
\- Va te faire foutre Richie !  
Beverly gloussa dans son cou.  
\- Vous êtes toujours deux petits cons.  
Eddie leur rendit à tous leur étreinte chaleureuse, autant qu'il le pouvait malgré les douleurs qui se réveillaient dans son corps. Richie eut ainsi tout le loisir de s'échapper en silence.  
\- Ne nous fait plus jamais peur comme ça, dit Mike en l'étreignant. On a bien cru que tu allais y rester.  
\- Oh, tu saignais tellement Eddie !, hoqueta Bev. Heureusement qu'on a tous réussi à sortir. Après ça, Bill et Mike ont pu t'appliquer les premiers secours.  
\- Tu vas sans doute avoir une belle cicatrice, déclara Mike.  
\- En parlant de cicatrice, intervînt Bill en se relevant. Regarde celle de ta paume.  
Eddie leva automatiquement la main gauche à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien.  
Bill montra la sienne, tout aussi lisse.  
\- Elles ont toutes disparu en sortant du tunnel.  
\- Comment...?  
\- On n'en sait rien, répondit Bill en touchant l'intérieur de sa main comme s'il pouvait y trouver la réponse. C'est comme si...comme si une fois la promesse tenue, on n'avait plus besoin de cicatrice pour nous rappeler notre serment.  
\- C'est trop bizarre, hein ?, fit Ben en se redressant.  
\- Oui, mais il a raison, renchérit Mike. La page est tournée.  
\- Est-ce que...est-ce que vous croyez qu'on va à nouveau tout oublier ?, demanda Eddie en repensant à sa discussion avec Richie - l'angoisse le tenaillait à cette idée, c'était comme perdre l'esprit et il détestait cela.  
\- Non, répondit Bill en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas. Quand on va quitter Derry cette fois, ce ne sera pas pour fuir nos souvenirs. Cette fois ce sera après les avoir affronté et vaincu.  
Bev se rassit sur le lit et lissa le pli de sa jupe.  
\- Et toi Mike, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'as plus besoin de rester ici désormais...  
Mike se leva, en même temps que Ben.  
\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais...j'aimerais aller en Floride. En fait, n'importe où m'irait.  
\- Si tu as besoin d'argent, n'hésite pas, proposa Ben. On a tous réussi nos vies tandis que tu restais ici à veiller tel un gardien de phare. On a tous une dette envers toi, c'est normal que l'on t'aide à construire ta vie ailleurs.  
\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Bill. Tu as sacrifié des dizaines d'années en restant ici à attendre. On te doit bien ça.  
Mike secoua les mains.  
\- C'est bon. J'ai choisi cette vie. Et ce n'est pas si mal. Je veux dire, en dehors du clown tueur qui menaçait de revenir après 27 ans...  
Le groupe rit nerveusement et Mike sourit :  
\- Non, franchement...ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez forcé. J'ai décidé de rester parce que c'était comme...  
Il se tût, cherchant ses mots. Bill les trouva avant lui :  
\- Écrit, pas vrai ?  
Mike hocha la tête, partageant un sourire de connivence avec l'écrivain.  
\- Oui. C'est exactement ça. Comme si c'était écrit.  
Ils gardèrent le silence...et soudain, une sonnerie stridente les fit sursauter.  
Eddie chercha d'où provenait la sonnerie; c'était celle de son téléphone, toujours planqué dans sa veste qui gisait au sol dans un coin de la pièce avec ses habits sales et déchirés.  
Mike lui tendit la veste pour qu'Eddie puisse décrocher :  
\- Allô ?  
C'était Myra. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique, un rappel brusque à la réalité qui lui donna le tournis.  
Il oublia un instant où il était et redevînt le gamin timoré qui se soumettait à sa mère tyrannique.  
\- Je suis désolé. C'était important. Oh je t'en prie, n'exagère pas. Oui je serais là. L'avion ? Mais non enfin, il n'y a pas de risque de...Myra, je suis vraiment désolé okay ?  
Les autres membres du Club des Ratés quittèrent progressivement la pièce afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Bill sortit son portable et passa une porte pour rejoindre l'escalier de service afin d'appeler Audra. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton rond quand il vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.  
Richie était penché sur la fragile rambarde en métal et fumait la fin de sa cigarette. Bill rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans et s'accouda à côté de lui.  
\- Quelle aventure, hein ?  
\- Pas pire que celle de tes livres, le taquina gentiment Richie avant de lâcher une bouffée de fumée.  
Le coin des lèvres de Bill se relevèrent légèrement, puis il regarda le ciel. Les nuages étaient en train de s'enfuir, dégageant un soleil radieux. Il ferma les paupières, savourant un instant les rayons sur sa peau avant de demander :  
\- Tu vas lui dire ?  
\- Quoi ?, siffla Richie, prit par surprise.  
\- Ce que tu as toujours voulu lui dire. Ce que tu lui as caché toutes ces années...  
Richie mordit dans le filtre. L'amertume qui lui toucha la langue n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui lui nouait les tripes.  
\- Depuis quand t'es au courant ?  
\- Je l'ai toujours su, avoua Bill. Mais ça ne me semblait pas important. C'était à toi de voir si tu voulais le partager ou pas, et il semblerait que tu n'en ais pas eu envie.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'en ai envie aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis toujours le même ?  
Bill le regarda avec intensité et Richie se figea.  
\- Quand tu as cru qu'il était en train de mourir...on l'a tous vu, Richie. Avant que Mike ne vérifie son pouls et ne dise qu'il était vivant, on aurait dit que tu virais au gris. Après tout ce qu'on avait affronté...et pourtant à ce moment-là, c'était réel. La peur de le perdre.  
Richie déglutit et tourna vivement la tête pour éviter le regard perçant de son ami.  
\- On a tous grandi Bill. Je veux dire, j'avais quasiment oublié son existence avant le coup de fil de Mike. On peut pas...on peut pas s'attacher aux gens comme ça, après des années sans se voir...  
\- Les sentiments, ça se contrôle pas, déclara Bill sur un ton grave. Mais si tu ne veux pas le lui dire, je comprends.  
Il secoua la tête avant de se redresser et de sortir son portable.  
\- On a beau aimer quelqu'un, parfois...parfois on n'est juste pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Impossible de savoir si ça vaut le coup de se lancer ou pas...  
Richie l'observa en train d'hésiter, son téléphone à la main. Il jeta son mégot puis se redressa pour taper dans le dos de Bill.  
\- Au moins, notre aventure à nous, elle se termine bien. Tu devrais peut-être t'en inspirer pour ton prochain livre.  
Bill appela sa femme et Richie retourna à l'intérieur pour le laisser tranquille.  
Ils avaient tous des bagages à préparer, des appels et des réservations à passer. Une vie à reprendre et peut-être aussi à réinventer, car ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait tracé une marque indélébile en eux. Ça allait peut-être tout changer...ou rien du tout, et c'était ça le plus effrayant, ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.  
Richie ne savait pas s'il aurait aimé oublier. Les sentiments qu'il avait n'étaient pas confortables et il les avait évité autant que possible, se réfugiant dans la conviction ferme que personne ne l'aimerait jamais, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps à essayer de créer des relations avec des partenaires qui ne lui conviendraient pas.  
Et pourtant, pourtant, ce besoin d'amour était là, et alors qu'il avait toujours réussi à le combler en devenant comique, aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait plus.  
Son refuge n'existait plus et il était mis face à une réalité tangible qui l'effrayait depuis toujours, quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps caché et vécu dans l'ombre et le fantasme.  
Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, tomber fort, à corps perdu, et n'avoir aucun fils auquel se rattraper, aucune main secourable tendue, avec la certitude d'être seul au bout du compte, d'être le seul à ressentir ça.  
Richie se toucha les lèvres en se remémorant la bouche d'Eddie sur la sienne. Quand ils étaient enfants, il avait souvent rêvé de ce moment. De la tendresse s'inscrivant dans la complicité qu'ils avaient déjà, du réconfort de sa peau et de son odeur, avec ce besoin viscéral d'être enfin accepté, aimé pour qui il était, entièrement.  
Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, et il le savait. C'était une erreur, un baiser dû au choc, à sa panique. Il avait forcé ses désirs sur Eddie.  
C'était méprisable et il s'en voulait pour ça.  
Il soupira en rejoignant les autres. Bientôt ils seraient tous rentrés à la maison.  
Et leur vie reprendrait leur cours, tout simplement. Du moins il fallait l'espérer.  
  
Après des adieux larmoyants à l'aéroport de Bangor, près de 2h de trajet et une demi-heure de taxi - il n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa voiture après l'accident - Eddie parvînt à sa porte.  
Myra et lui habitaient une maison dans le Queens en briques rouges qu'ils avaient acheté il y a de cela presque 10 ans. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle angoisse à l'idée d'en franchir le seuil.  
Il aurait pourtant dû être heureux de retrouver son épouse et son chez lui, mais la visite à Derry lui avait fait réaliser à quel point Myra ressemblait à sa mère par bien des aspects. Il s'était marié avec une femme qui ressemblait à Sonia Kaspbrak à s'y méprendre, autant physiquement que psychiquement. Dès le début de leur relation, quand il avait commencé à sortir ensemble, elle avait pris le contrôle de ses actions, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il était fragile, le chouchoutant jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie de se rebeller. Elle savait parfaitement comment le manipuler et lorsqu'il faisait mine de se rebiffer, elle pleurait en le faisant culpabiliser, exactement comme sa mère l'avait toujours fait avec lui.  
A cause d'elle, sa vie sociale s'était réduite à peau de chagrin. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il aille boire des coups avec ses collègues après le travail, et quand ils sortaient voir des gens, c'était toujours ses amis à elle, avec lesquels il n'avait que très peu d'affinités.  
Il se tenait devant sa maison, sa valise à la main, et il se rendait compte que cette demeure était devenu une sorte de prison. Elle était son geôlier. Son compagnon de cellule.  
S'il entrait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais ressortir, il en était convaincu. Elle trouverait les mots pour le faire rester auprès d'elle, quitte à simuler une tachycardie. Elle lui ferait regretter d'avoir seulement pensé à la quitter.  
C'était encore le matin, les oiseaux chantonnaient gaiement dans les arbres bordant la rue. Il n'avait aucune raison de se forcer à supporter cela. Il pouvait tout simplement partir, demander le divorce, commencer une nouvelle vie.  
Ce serait des efforts, cependant il en était capable. Il avait vaincu un monstre protéiformes multimillénaire alors ce n'était pas une petite séparation de rien du tout qui allait lui faire peur.  
Il allait se détourner pour quitter le porche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
\- Eddie !  
La voix de sa femme. La voix de Myra.  
\- Eddie-chou !  
Elle se précipita et l'étrangla dans une étreinte chaleureuse.  
\- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !!, s'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.  
Eddie posa la tête sur son bras, attendrit par la peur qu'elle manifestait à l'idée de le perdre. Après tout, il s'en était fallu de peu. Il était son univers, elle avait tout construit autour de lui et il était parti sans lui donner d'explication.  
Malgré tout ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher, il lui devait au moins une discussion sérieuse.  
\- Je suis là maintenant, déclara-t-il en lui caressant le dos.  
\- J'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir. Tu étais partie et...et après ton accident...ooh Eddie, j'en serais morte s'il t'était arrivé quoique ce soit !  
Peut-être qu'elle exagérait, pourtant Eddie sentait que sur le moment, elle était sincère : elle croyait vraiment que sa disparition aurait immédiatement fait son cœur arrêter de battre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir aimé, voulu, et c'était un sentiment agréable en rentrant à la maison.  
\- Mais...TU ES BLESSÉ !!!  
\- Oh oui, ce n'est rien, répondit Eddie par habitude.  
Elle paniquait si vite qu'elle l'obligeait à tout relativiser, sinon ils seraient tellement terrifiés l'un et l'autres qu'ils ne mettraient plus un pied dehors.  
Elle lui prit le visage avec ses mains et appuya sans le vouloir sur le pansement de sa joue. Il grimaça et vit immédiatement Myra s'assombrir.  
\- Mon dieu Eddie, qu'est-ce que tu as été faire ? Comment ça se fait que je te retrouve dans cet état ? Tu as été agressé ? Rentre à la maison, je vais te préparer un thé bien chaud. Tu as besoin de te reposer, tu as l'air exténué. Oh, mon pauvre bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
Elle l'entraînait subtilement vers l'entrée, et comme hypnotisé par son babillage, il la suivait. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, avec à nouveau ce nœud dans le ventre qui lui disait que s'il passait le seuil de la porte, il ne serait plus le héros de Derry, l'homme qui avait vaincu Grippe-Sou le clown cabriolant dévoreur d'enfants.  
Et en dépit des avertissements que lui lançaient tout son organisme, il franchit la porte, refermant celle-ci derrière lui.  
\- Enfin à la maison, soupira-t-il, tandis que Myra trottinait jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui préparer un thé.  
Il laissa sa valise dans l'entrée et retira sa veste, qu'il pendit au porte-manteau. Il rejoignit le salon et s'affala dans le canapé en cuir noir qui y trônait. Le téléviseur géant était encore allumé et diffusait une chaîne d'informations en continue. On y voyait les pompiers qui s'afféraient et Eddie reconnut une rue dévastée de Derry - après avoir vaincu Ça, les égouts engorgées par les pluies s'étaient écroulés, détruisant une grande partie du centre-ville.  
Il chercha la télécommande pour monter le son, mais la télévision se coupa.  
\- Mon pauvre chéri, tu dois souffrir atrocement de la tête, s'exclama Myra en lui apportant son thé, la télécommande dépassant de la poche de son peignoir rose.  
Elle s'assit à côté de lui pendant qu'il buvait. Le goût était atroce - un goût de médicament, car Myra avait toutes sortes de décoctions pharmaceutiques aux extraits de plantes - aussi reposa-t-il la tasse sur la table de chevet.  
\- Je dois te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai peur que tu ne me crois pas, commença Eddie avec quelques hésitations dans la voix.  
Elle lui prit les mains et les rassembla sur ses genoux.  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance Eddie. Du moment que tu es là, c'est l'essentiel. Tu dois juste me promettre de ne plus jamais t'en aller comme ça. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, pour l'amour du ciel. Et regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas partir comme ça, au pied levé. C'était complètement fou de faire ça ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ou...  
\- Je n'...  
Il voulait protester, mais son portable se mit à vibrer. Il laissa Myra poursuivre sa diatribe et consulta ses textos.  
C'était Richie. Il écrivait :  
"Alors, bien arrivé chez toi ?  
Embrasse ta femme de ma part 💕😘   
Chuis sûr qu'elle est canon en + 💃🥰😂  
A plus dans l'bus 😜😉"  
Eddie sourit en lisant. Cet usage abusif des smileys avait un côté étrangement attachant. Il avait envie de répondre et de savoir où Richie était. Avait-il pris son avion ? Attendait-il sa correspondance ? Quand serait-il enfin chez lui ?  
Eddie s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas du tout si quelqu'un l'attendait à la maison. Il ignorait si Richie sortait avec quelqu'un, si ses parents étaient encore en vie. Richie lui avait posé beaucoup de questions, notamment au cours du dîner de leurs retrouvailles au restaurant asiatique, mais il avait été très évasif sur sa propre existence.  
Eddie se sentit saisi du besoin irrépressible de savoir. L'idée que Richie soit seul après de tels événements lui était insupportable. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire. Ils vivaient chacun à l'autre bout du pays et Myra ne le laisserait pas repartir, même pour ne serait-ce que passer un coup de téléphone.  
Elle allait probablement rester collée à lui comme une moule à son rocher pendant toute une semaine.  
\- Eddie, tu m'écoutes ?  
Il releva les yeux et il la vit. Réellement.  
Elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle jouait son rôle, mais elle n'était pas inquiète, pas le moins du monde.  
Il se demanda si elle avait déjà contacté son avocat pour savoir ce qu'elle toucherait s'il était décédé. Après tout, elle était prévoyante, et lui aussi. D'habitude.  
A présent qu'il était là, elle cherchait à le rassurer pour renforcer son emprise. Une fois qu'elle sera sûre qu'il était pris, elle l'enroulera lentement dans sa toile, comme une immense araignée.  
Le souffle lui manqua. Il repensa à _Grippe-Sou dans son antre, ses immense pattes aux crochets pointus...puis le visage de Stan jeune, percé de pattes, se ruant sur Richie, essayant de lui lacérer le visage_.  
Il n'avait rien pu faire.  
\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, furent les mots qui sortirent soudain de sa bouche.  
  
Le sommeil avait emporté Richie une grande partie du trajet en avion. La fatigue et le stress accumulés ces derniers jours, ajouté au soulagement d'en avoir terminé, avaient eu raison de ses dernières résistances d'insomniaque chronique, et il avait dormi comme un bébé durant les 5h suivant sa correspondance en Caroline.  
Arrivé à son appartement, il avait pris le temps de ranger le contenu de ses bagages, puis il avait fait un brin de toilette. Il avait de multiples écorchures et des bleus un peu partout sur le corps, mais ce qui le fascinait, c'était la peau douce de la paume de sa main. Il prit un long moment à l'observer sous la douche, se rappelant le moment de leur serment comme si c'était hier. La douleur du verre traversant sa chair. Et les doigts d'Eddie entrelacés avec les siens quand ils avaient jurés tous ensemble.  
Il l'avait enlacé après ça, pour se dire au revoir. Il n'avait plus jamais eu l'occasion de le faire par la suite, ils avaient continué de se voir, jusqu'à ce qu'Eddie déménage. Bev était partie en premier, Bill avait été mis en pension par ses parents dans une autre école.  
Il était resté avec Ben et Stan - Mike, naturellement, s'était aussi éloigné du fait qu'il faisait les cours à la maison.  
Les parents de Richie lui mettaient la pression pour qu'il fasse des études. Et petit à petit, ils avaient perdu le contact.  
C'était en pensant à cela que Richie commença à ressentir une angoisse sourde.  
Eddie n'avait pas répondu à son sms.  
Tout en se séchant, il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait lui écrire :  
"Hey, Eds, tout va bien ?"  
Non, trop inquiet. Il s'affolait peut-être pour rien. Inutile d'en rajouter après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.  
"Bobonne est pas trop fâchée ? 😂"  
Trop méprisant. Certes, Richie haïssait la femme d'Eddie sans jamais l'avoir vu, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop flagrant dans sa détestation.  
En sortant de la salle de bain, il récupéra son téléphone. Toujours pas de message.  
Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre et jeta l'appareil sur la table. Il se sentait devenir claustrophobe ici, malgré les grandes baies vitrées inondées des lumières de la ville qui se réveillait à mesure que la nuit tombait.  
ll ne voulait pas être seul ce soir. C'était trop dur à gérer, trop dur à vivre.  
Il savait que s'il se mettait au lit maintenant, il allait se tourner et se retourner sans trouver le sommeil, et les pensées noires allaient faire leur apparition. Des visions de cauchemar qui s'imprimeraient durablement sur l'intérieur de ses paupières, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil pour les jours à venir.  
Il lui fallait faire un peu d'exercice pour se dérider et chasser les ondes négatives, se ressourcer et se réapproprier son habitat naturel - celui de la jungle moite californienne, de ses sirènes, de ses bruits et ses lumières, son monde, sa foule et son éclat, rien à voir avec la campagne silencieuse et sinistre du Maine. Il décida de se rhabiller et de sortir faire une promenade.  
Et si cette promenade l'amenait dans un bar du côté de West Hollywood, c'était encore mieux. Il avait envie de boire. Mais pas tout seul, chez lui, à se morfondre et à enchaîner les verres jusqu'à s'effondrer sur son propre canapé en pleurant.  
Il voulait de la compagnie. Après avoir passé ces quelques jours à Derry avec les meilleurs amis qu'il avait jamais eu - y compris dans sa vie d'adulte, ce qui montrait un peu plus le néant affectif dans lequel il vivait - la présence de quelqu'un à ses cotés lui manquait. Il savait que le sentiment passerait une fois qu'il reprendrait ses spectacles, il aurait de nouveau un entourage, des gens pour le chouchouter, le flatter, et rire avec. Il était doué, il était sociable, ça n'avait rien de compliqué pour lui.  
Pourtant ce soir, ce soir spécifiquement, il avait mal au cœur d'être seul et aucun numéro dans son répertoire ne lui semblait convenir pour passer le temps. Il y avait en lui un creux, une faim qui ne se satisferait pas de s'incruster à l'improviste à une soirée.  
Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de faire le pitre pour attirer l'attention. Il voulait être tel qu'il était vraiment, et se faire accepter ainsi.  
Comme il l'avait ressentit avec les Losers.  
En dépit de l'agitation dans les rues, il restait concentré sur ses propres pensées. Il se remémora avec émotion le baiser échangé avec Eddie. Comment ses sentiments avaient resurgit si vite, en un éclair. Ils avaient pourtant tous les deux bien changé : il assumait davantage ses penchants, alors qu'à l'époque il était persuadé que quelque chose fonctionnait carrément de travers chez lui. Il n'associait plus cela avec une forme de péché, néanmoins il considérait que cela ne ferait que le desservir s'il s'y laissait trop souvent aller. Le travail était sa priorité, il s'épanouissait là-dedans, il aimait se perdre dans ses multiples personnages, s'amuser et être reconnu pour ça.  
Et si son regard s'appesantissait un peu trop longtemps sur des silhouettes masculines et qu'on l'interrogeait sur son célibat, il n'avait qu'à hausser les épaules et faire une blague pour noyer le poisson.  
Jusqu'à présent, ça avait plutôt bien marché pour lui, et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change. Les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour Eddie n'était qu'une réminiscence de ses souvenirs retrouvés, ils ne dureraient pas.  
Un verre lui remettrait les idées en place. Il retrouverait son personnage et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il était juste bouleversé, il s'était produit tant de choses, il avait perdu la boule, il avait craqué, c'était normal et il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire.  
Tout irait bien.  
\- Tout ira bien, se répéta-t-il en poussant la porte d'un bar gay qu'il connaissait pour y venir draguer de temps en temps.  
C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Un bourbon et un coup facile pour réchauffer son lit froid, lui vider la tête.  
Il se sentait chanceux ce soir. Plus encore quand, en s'asseyant, il croisa le regard de son voisin et que celui-ci lui sourit timidement, avec son visage mince, ses orbites légèrement enfoncés aux yeux sombres, les cheveux rejetés en arrière avec du gel, et surtout, ces sourcils broussailleux, assez inhabituels pour lui faire un pincement dans la poitrine.  
\- C'est moi, ou il fait vachement chaud ici ?, se lança Richie en faisant semblant de décoller le col de son t-shirt de sa peau pour s'éventer.  
\- Il fait tout le temps chaud ici. C'est Los Angeles, fit remarquer son voisin avec un pétillement d'intérêt dans le regard.  
\- Sauf en hiver.  
\- Okay, sauf en hiver.  
Richie se pencha vers lui avec un sourire qu'il savait engageant. Le même qu'il avait déjà dégainé des centaines de fois :  
\- Je m'appelle Richard. Mes amis m'appellent Richie, ma mère m'appelait Mon bébé d'amour, et mon ex Mon gros compte en banque. Tu devineras jamais pourquoi on s'est séparé.  
L'autre gloussa. L'hameçon était planté, il suffisait de tirer d'un coup sec.  
\- Clairement pas à cause de nos parties de jambes en l'air, elles étaient fantastiques ! En tout cas, c'est ce que m'ont dit mes voisins !  
Le jeune homme à ses côtés se mit à rire et Richie se détendit. Il oublia les Losers, le clown, ses insécurités, et le sms auquel Eddie n'avait jamais répondu. Il décidé de mettre tout cela de côté pour se focaliser sur l'instant présent.  
\- Je m'appelle Brian, déclara son compagnon.  
Il n'était pas à proprement parlé mignon, et pourtant Richie le trouvait incroyablement attirant. Il se rendrait compte plus tard de la raison, pour l'instant il était comme hypnotisé, et possédé par le désir de lui plaire, de voir son sourire illuminer ses traits de nouveau.  
\- Tu es le premier Brian que je rencontre.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Est-ce que quand je suis allé au concert de Bryan Adams ça compte comme une rencontre ?  
\- Ça compte !, décida Brian en sachant son sourire derrière sa main, le coude posé sur le bar.  
Richie lui sourit à son tour, charmé :  
\- Dans ce cas tu es le deuxième Brian que je rencontre. Enchanté.  
Il lui tendit la main et Brian la serra. Richie la garda juste un peu trop longtemps avant de la relâcher.  
\- Est-ce que tu es accompagné, Brian ?  
\- Pas que je sache, répondit ce dernier. Et toi ?  
\- Non. Mais je ne cracherais pas sur un peu de compagnie. Ces derniers jours ont été durs-durs...  
\- Ça se voit, fit Brian en désignant les égratignures de Richie.  
\- Oh, ça, c'est parce que j'ai voulu faire un combat de chatouilles avec un chat. C'est lui qui a gagné. Faudrait que je me laisse pousser les griffes...  
Un flashback de _Grippe-Sou le clown dans la maison de Neilbot Street s'approchant d'eux, ses mains changées en serres acérées comme des lames de rasoir_, lui envoya une décharge d'adrénaline. Il s'empara de son verre d'une main tremblante et y but avidement.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Brian.  
\- Super, pourquoi ?, répondit Richie. Tu crois que je suis intimidé ? TU es intimidé.  
\- Et par quoi, tu veux bien me dire ?, susurra Brian, visiblement amusé.  
\- Par mon charisme animal bien sûr. Les lunettes, c'est ça le secret. Demande à Clark Kent.  
\- Ah, si je n'étais pas aussi intimidé, je t'aurais bien offert un verre.  
Richie finit le sien et lui adressa un clin d’œil en le reposant.  
\- C'est pas grave, ça me laisse le loisir de le faire en premier.  
Pendant près d'une heure, ils échangèrent sur divers sujets - jamais rien de trop sérieux ou de trop personnel, car il savait l'un et l'autre qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement pas. Ils prirent simplement le temps de se connaître un peu, de s'appréhender et de se séduire. C'était agréable. Richie se sentait comme sur scène, interprétant son meilleur rôle. Il avait oublié son désir d'être lui-même, d'être vulnérable. S'il voulait être choyé, il lui fallait porter un masque. Sinon il finirait la nuit seul.  
Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il jouait cette partition que la musique coulait toute seule, comme une seconde nature.  
Dès la montée dans l'ascenseur menant à son appartement, ils n'arrivaient plus à se contenir. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre de baisers fiévreux, impatients d'arriver à la suite. Le pantalon de Richie était trop étroit pour l'érection monumentale qui se dressait entre ses jambes.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de baiser quelqu'un. Ses mains agrippaient au postérieur charmant d'Eddie, avec fermeté, tandis qu'il couvrait sa gorge de suçons humides. Son corps svelte contre le sien lui faisait comme un reflet de ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là - sauf que les positions étaient inversés. Dans ce cas de figure, c'était Eddie qui en réclamait toujours plus - et Richie était largement prêt à lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait.  
Ils titubèrent en s'embrassant et Richie eut toutes les peines du monde à enfiler sa clef dans la serrure.  
Eddie était déjà en train de déboutonner sa chemise. Ils allaient le faire. Ils allaient entrer et une fois que ce sera fait, Richie allait effectuer de longs préliminaires afin de préparer son partenaire - qui n'était pas vraiment Eddie; Eddie ne l'aurait jamais laissé étaler du lubrifiant à cet endroit et s'enfoncer en lui.  
Ils allaient prendre du plaisir, la queue large de Richie planté dans ce petit cul plein d'allure, et ça allait être libérateur, du moins pour un moment.  
Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas comme si c'était vraiment Eddie, son Eddie, qui ignorait tout de sa dépravation cachée. Mais ça suffirait pour le faire jouir, d'imaginer Eddie avoir faim de lui au point d'écarter les cuisses et faire de lui son monde, l'espace d'une partie de jambes en l'air, d'un orgasme, d'un souffle partagé avant que le monde ne meurt et ne renaisse dans un éclair blanc - des lueurs mortes, des étoiles qui explosent en supernovas derrière les paupières.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis et Brian se glissa à l'intérieur en le tirant vers lui, les yeux chatoyants dans la pénombre - et lui ressemblait encore plus avec les lumières éteintes.  
Richie n'essaya pas de résister à l'attraction. Il le rejoignit en gloussant et claqua la porte derrière eux sans plus réfléchir à rien.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois l'acte consommé, le plaisir échangé, que Richie pensa à récupérer son téléphone. Il était tard, le début de matinée, et son corps épuisé réclamait le sommeil réparateur que son esprit surexcité l'empêchait de récupérer. Une fois qu'il était réveillé, peu importait l'heure, il n'avait aucun moyen de se rendormir. C'était comme si son cerveau ne s'arrêtait plus, comme s'il était un bolide dont on avait saboté les freins.  
C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait ses meilleures inspirations. Il se demanda vaguement si Bill ressentait la même chose lorsqu'il écrivait, ses bouffées d'adrénaline qui, en dépit de la fatigue, lui ouvrait une manne d'idées originales qui une fois le soleil levé, lui semblaient venir de quelqu'un d'autres tant elles sont insolites - et brillantes.  
Il se dit qu'il était pile dans le bon état d'esprit pour écrire à Eddie - il n'eut qu'une brève pensée pour le décalage horaire. Eddie devait sûrement être debout si lui n'aurait pas dû l'être.  
Il alluma son téléphone et tomba sur une série d'appels manqués. Tous d'Eddie.  
Une vague de panique l'envahit inexplicablement. Le visage souriant de Stan lui revint en mémoire. Un sourire ne voulait rien dire et pouvait cacher bien des profondeurs en dessous.  
Il y avait un message, alors il s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son canapé pour l'écouter :  
"Hello ? C'est...c'est Eddie. Kaspbrak.", prononça la voix nerveuse d'Eddie dans le combiné. Richie pouffa en imaginant Eddie penser qu'il pouvait le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il se rappela de son apparition au restaurant. Comment il l'avait reconnu immédiatement, sans doute possible, et que la frustration de cet amour de jeunesse laissé en suspens l'avait frappé en plein coeur, ramenant en lui une violente vague d'affection, d'admiration et de tristesse.  
Quand ils étaient gosses, il était tombé amoureux sans avertissement. Ils étaient amis - quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, Eds était quelqu'un de timide et de renfermé, mais il s'était ouvert comme une fleur à qon contact, répondant à ses moqueries sur le même ton et ils étaient devenus proches grâce à cette évolution qui avait pris Richie par surprise car rien ne laissait présager que ce petit fils à maman gominé aux manies exaspérantes cachait une personne aussi extraordinaire - puis soudain, Richie avait ressenti un changement d'une telle ampleur qu'il avait boudé Eddie pendant quelques temps, pour faire le point. Il n'avait pas su comment l'expliquer, la complicité qu'ils avaient était différente de son amitié avec Stan ou Bill. C'était presque fusionnel, instinctif. Eddie était son reflet bien élevé, et en même temps il était lui-même, naïf, stressé, brave, altruiste. Ce que Richie ne comprenait pas mais adorait chez lui.  
Il n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour les filles et celui qu'il avait eu pour Eddie lui avait révélé ce qu'il ignorait sur sa propre identité.  
Impossible de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
"Je t'appelle parce que...oh Seigneur...excuse-moi. C'est juste que...ça a été dur et j'ai pris des antidouleurs, je..."  
Il renifla et Richie sentit son estomac se tendre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas regardé son téléphone plus tôt ! Ce message datait de plusieurs heures. Pendant qu'il draguait et passait du bon temps, Eddie vivait quelque chose de vraisemblablement pénible sans qu'il le sache.  
"J'ai...j'ai quitté la maison."  
Le portable faillit lui glisser des mains et il le rattrapa en s'y agrippant.  
"J'ai...j'ai dis à Myra que je ne pouvais plus continuer. Que je...que je voulais qu'on se sépare."  
Les lèvres de Richie se pincèrent à l'extrême. Dès qu'il avait appris qu'Eddie était marié, il avait souhaité que cela arrive.  
Il n'était pas assez gentil pour se sentir coupable.  
"Je me suis pris une chambre d'hôtel mais...je..."  
La voix d'Eddie tremblait et Richie eut soudain l'impression d'avoir froid. Il se recroquevilla en écoutant la suite :  
"Je n'ai pas...enfin j'ai peur que...je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps et que le fait d'avoir vaincu une entité surnaturelle cauchemardesque ne rattrape pas 30 ans d'absence de relation mais...je ne veux pas rester seul. Je vais...je vais prendre un avion pour L.A. Je sais que ça paraît fou...mais j'ai besoin de mettre de la distance. Je passe chez toi quand j'arrive et si...si tu..."  
Il y eu un silence dans le combiné, et Richie se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer sans s'en rendre compte. Il prit une inspiration au moment où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.  
Il sursauta et son pouce appuya sur le bouton pour effacer le message.  
\- MERDE !, grogna-t-il avant de s'emparer d'un peignoir et de glisser le téléphone dans la poche.  
Il noua la ceinture sur sa taille, trottina dans l'entrée et ouvrit.  
Eddie se tenait là, tout piteux, avec son pansement à la joue et ses deux énormes valises.  
Le corps de Richie réagit avant que son cerveau ne prenne la décision. Il avança d'un pas et attrapa Eddie dans le piège de ses bras. Il le serra avec force, avec émotion, pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de courage, lui promettre silencieusement que tout irait bien.  
Son cœur menaça d'exploser lorsqu'Eddie lui rendit son étreinte. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre lui, le discret parfum de son eau de Cologne. C'était comme ce moment dans la chambre d'hôtel à Derry, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Bien sûr, Richie était conscient que ça n'avait rien de romantique. Eddie était simplement perdu, et il manifestait son désarroi en s'accrochant à la personne qui lui était proche. La nostalgie devait aider à le faire se sentir encore comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Cependant, ils savaient tous les deux qu'on ne remplaçait pas 30 ans de séparation en une semaine.  
Et pourtant, pourtant, Richie était littéralement noyé d'amour pour un homme qu'il connaissait peut-être à peine - et néanmoins, Eddie semblait toujours exactement le même, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir changé - hormis le fait qu'il était sans doute plus mature, et qu'il était devenu un adulte très sexy.  
Richie fut parcouru d'un frisson et il s'écarta avant de s'appesantir davantage sur ce sentiment teinté de désir qui le remuait.  
\- Je viens d'avoir tes messages, dit-il doucement.  
\- Tu étais debout ?, demanda nerveusement Eddie. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas...je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner et...je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir, je sais qu'on n'est...pas vraiment proches...  
\- Tu plaisantes !?, s'exclama aussitôt Richie. Battre un monstre en pataugeant dans les eaux sales des égouts, ça forge une amitié pour la vie !  
Sa blague eut l'effet recherché : Eddit eut un demi sourire.  
\- Et on l'a fait deux fois, souffla-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait fait deux fois.  
Richie posa la main sur son épaule.  
\- Mais cette fois, tu l'as vraiment eu. Tu as réussi là où nous avions échoué...  
Les yeux sombres d'Eddie parurent s'agrandir. Richie déglutit, bouleversé par son envie de lui caresser le visage, de lui exprimer toute la tendresse qu'il devait garder enfouie.  
Il sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il s'était penché sans s'en rendre compte, son souffle contre celui d'Eddie. Il recula vivement en ricanant puis se frotta le bras, anxieux, et il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte pour se donner des airs cool qui ne laisseraient rien montrer des émotions qui l'agitaient vraiment.  
\- C'était traumatisant, déclara-t-il en se détestant par avance de ce qu'il allait dire. C'est normal que ça t'ait tourneboulé. Tu devrais réfléchir...c'est pas une décision que tu dois prendre sur un coup de tête.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête ?, rétorqua Eddie.  
\- Les circonstances sont particulières, répliqua Richie. Si tu restes ici, ça sera fun, mais au final tu risques de regretter. Tu devrais rester...un peu tranquille. Réfléchir aux implications.  
\- Je te gêne, c'est ça ?  
Richie se tendit, immédiatement crispé.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, gronda-t-il sévèrement.  
Puis il détendit son expression, reprenant sa nonchalance habituelle :  
\- Je pense à toi. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, évidemment que tu pourrais rester. Mais c'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit. Est-ce que tu veux foutre ta vie en l'air parce qu'un pote que tu n'as pas vu depuis 30 ans t'a encouragé dans un moment de doute à redevenir célibataire ?  
La mine d'Eddie s'assombrit et Richie sut qu'il avait touché pile dans ses incertitudes. Il avait envie d'en pleurer, pourtant il tapota sur l'épaule d'Eddie.  
\- Je suis pas vraiment le bon exemple. Mais je sais que toi, tu fais les bons choix. Tu es intelligent et tu cogites toujours avant d'agir. Alors va te poser au Loews, je vais appeler pour les prévenir, j'y ai des contacts, ils te trouveront une bonne chambre. Tu te poses, tu fais une bonne nuit de sommeil, et on en reparle devant un café. Sérieusement. Et...si ta décision reste la même, on avisera. Quoiqu'il arrive...tu sais que je te soutiendrais.  
Eddie soupira de lassitude.  
\- Okay, abdiqua-t-il.  
L'émotion afflua de nouveau et Richie le serra brièvement, avec un seul bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. T'as buté un putain de clown muté en araignée géante. Mec, un divorce, à côté de ça, c'est de la pisse de chat !  
Le gloussement d'Eddie valait presque la peine qu'il s'était donné à essayer de le convaincre de ne pas rester. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eddie découvre son "_sale petit secret_" - la voix du clown résonnait encore en lui même mort.  
Il le regarda s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur et entrer à l'intérieur, appuyer sur le bouton. Ils se saluèrent de la main et les portes se refermèrent lentement.  
Richie se courba, envahit par le doute, l'angoisse, le besoin de pleurer. Il lâcha un sanglot étranglé et se réfugia prestement dans son appartement en claquant la porte.  
Une silhouette était debout dans l'obscurité du salon et Richie poussa un cri.  
\- C'est juste moi, fit Brian en allumant la lumière. Je...je crois que je vais y aller.  
Richie se mit à rire, les bras tremblants.  
\- Désolé. J'ai un ami qui est passé un peu à l'improviste...  
Brian esquissa un sourire mal à l'aise en enfilant sa veste.  
\- J'ai entendu. Des histoires de monstre et tout. Ça me regarde pas. Je préfère rentrer.  
Richie se sentit rougir d'embarras. Il se gratta la nuque.  
\- Ouais, je sais que ça paraît bizarre...  
Brian haussa les épaules :  
\- Écoute...j'ai passé une chouette soirée. C'est tout ce que j'attendais donc pas besoin de te justifier...  
\- Okay, répondit Richie.  
Après une pause, il ajouta avec un clin d’œil :  
\- Moi aussi, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Avant et après le sexe aussi.  
Son amant baissa la tête en souriant, visiblement flatté.  
Richie le raccompagna à la porte. Il lui ouvrit et ils tombèrent nez à nez...avec Eddie Kaspbrak.  
\- Ah !, s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Que...?  
Richie le vit écarquiller les yeux en voyant Brian et aussitôt la honte le submergea.  
\- Eddie ?  
\- Je...j'avais oublié mes bagages sur le palier, balbutia Eddie.  
\- J'y vais, déclara Brian en passant entre eux.  
Il s'éclipsa et Richie se trouva seul face à Eddie.  
\- Ah heu...hm, alors heu, voilà...  
\- Qui était-ce ?, demanda Eddie.  
Richie déglutit. Il était plus à l'aise pour mentir d'habitude. Il avait pourtant su quoi dire toute à l'heure pour convaincre Eddie qu'il avait à coeur son intérêt concernant son mariage alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'Eddie quitte sa femme et veuille rester auprès de lui - jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tous les deux vieux et décrépis. Et ça n'avait même pas d'importance si Eddie n'apprenait jamais pour ses sentiments. Peut-être que ceux-ci s'atténueraient avec le temps. Ce qui comptait pour Richie, c'était de pouvoir continuer à le voir et à lui parler. Ça avait été un tel déchirement de laisser Eds quitter Derry, en sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant longtemps.  
Et il était là. Devant lui. Et il risquait de savoir ce qu'il cachait, comprendre ce qu'il redoutait de lui avouer.  
Pour finalement s'éloigner de lui, comme dans toutes les amitiés asymétriques où l'un est amoureux et l'autre non.  
Richie se passa la main sur les yeux, remontant ses lunettes sur son front.  
_**Amoureux**_. C'était violent comme mot pour lui.  
\- Juste un gars que je connais, répondit-il, la bouche complètement sèche.  
\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais de la visite, déclara Eddie sur le ton du reproche. Je n'aurais pas insisté comme je l'ai fait pour...  
\- Il est parti maintenant !, coupa abruptement Richie avec une sorte d'urgence dans la voix. Tu peux rester !  
\- Tu as dis qu'il valait mieux que je réfléchisse seul, rétorqua Eddie.  
Les pensées de Richie s'embrouillaient. Il était trop tôt, il était fatigué, et en caleçon et peignoir sur son palier, à essayer de cacher au premier et unique amour de sa vie qu'il avait des relations sexuelles avec des inconnus. Des hommes.  
\- Oui. Non ! Enfin c'est comme tu veux, c'est juste que...  
\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
\- Hein ? Brian ?  
Le visage d'Eddie était trop expressif pour son propre bien. Un éclat de douleur passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il les détournait.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais seul, murmura-t-il.  
\- Je SUIS seul, rétorqua Richie. Eds, s'il te plaît.  
Il tendit un bras vers lui, tout en s'attendant à être repoussé. Il se souvenait trop bien de ce que l'on disait des pédés à Derry dans leur jeunesse. Il se souvenait du dégoût d'Eddie, de sa peur du SIDA et de l'association que l'on faisait du virus avec l'homosexualité. Lui était clean bien sûr mais le préjugé était toujours là. La suspicion.  
Sa main s'accrocha au bras d'Eddie et ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis faible, avoua Richie en sentant quelque chose céder en lui. Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites, je vais pas m'y opposer. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être là quand tu en auras besoin. Si tu en as besoin.  
Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le bras d'Eddie, pas assez pour lui faire mal mais suffisamment pour qu'il en tienne compte.  
Eddie hocha la tête, doucement, et il entra.  
\- Pousse-toi alors, et montre-moi où je peux mettre mes affaires.  
Ces paroles déclenchèrent un feu d'artifice dans la poitrine de Richie et il rougit. Puis il cria, la voix encore mal assurée :  
\- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit ta mère !  
\- Ma mère t'emmerde, Tozier !  
\- Oh, Monsieur Kaspbrak, quel vocabulaire !  
\- Oh la ferme et montre-moi ma chambre, bordel de merde, je suis crevé.  
Richie était ravi, vraiment ravi de la tournure de la situation. Il referma la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

  
_La lame est un peu émoussée, alors il doit appuyer très fort pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer dans le bois. Il veut que la marque tienne dans le temps, aussi, une fois son R gravé, il repasse dessus pour être sûr que rien ne puisse l'effacer._  
_L'endroit est désert, mais à tout moment, il peut être surpris, et cela le rend inquiet. Il tend l'oreille constamment, mais les seuls bruits qui l'entourent sont le chant des oiseaux et le crissement de son couteau dans la barrière du Pont des Baisers._  
_Il fait chaud, c'est l'été, il devrait probablement être en train de s'amuser, mais il a l'impression que s'il ne le fait pas maintenant, il n'en aura plus jamais l'occasion. Personne ne le saura de toute façon, c'est un acte vain, pourtant il a besoin de le faire. Besoin que quelque chose subsiste derrière lui des sentiments qu'il éprouve aujourd'hui, même si ceux-ci ne seront jamais reconnus. Même si lui-même à du mal à le reconnaître._  
_Il y a énormément de choses qu'il se refuse à admettre, des choses qu'il ne veut pas regarder de trop prêts, de peur que cela ne bouleverse son monde. Il sait que s'il parlait de ses sentiments à la personne concernée, cela pourrait déclencher un tsunami, une réaction en chaîne dont il n'aurait pas le contrôle et qui pourrait le conduire à la solitude et au rejet._  
_Il préfère garder cela pour lui, l'enfouir au fond de lui-même jusqu'à oublier presque. Mais cette marque restera, indélébile en dépit du temps qui passe, et s'il oublie, elle sera toujours là. Ses sentiments existeront toujours quelque part, et cette idée le rassure autant qu'elle l'angoisse._  
_Rapidement, il trace un cœur autour de la lettre, et range le couteau. Il ne faut pas que sa mère s'aperçoive de sa disparition, sinon il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure._  
_Il monte sur sa bicyclette, et entends la voix de sa mère l'appeler d'ici, alors qu'ils n'habitent pas du tout à côté..._  
Eddie ouvrit un œil et il entendait toujours quelqu'un en train de l'appeler, mais ce n'était pas sa mère.  
\- Je suis là !, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.  
La porte fenêtre s'ouvrit et Richie apparut. Il était en caleçon et t-shirt - orné d'un remake du poster God Save the Queen des Sex Pistols, où la tête de la reine était remplacée par celle de Donald Trump, toujours parée de sa couronne et de ses perles, avec l'inscription en dessous qui disait "God save the America".  
Eddie remarqua alors l'expression de Richie. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, mais après avoir affronté ensemble le monstre millénaire des sous-sols de Derry, Eddie savait reconnaître la peur sur le visage de Richie.  
\- T'as trouvé mon hamac, fit remarquer ce dernier en venant sur le balcon.  
En effet, Eddie s'était installé là après s'être réveillé en sursaut vers 9h et demi. Il avait peu dormi à cause du décalage horaire, pourtant la fatigue continuait de lui peser sur les épaules. Il avait vu le hamac et décidé de regarder le lever du soleil.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rendormi, et à présent il faisait quasiment jour.  
\- Fais-moi une place, réclama Richie en venant le rejoindre.  
\- Non ! Tu pourrais laisser ton invité profiter de la vue !, protesta Eddie en tentant de le repousser avec ses jambes.  
Richie lui saisit les chevilles et s'assit. Le hamac se mit à tanguer.  
\- Arrête de t'agiter, tu vas nous faire tomber !, s'exclama Richie.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à pas t'incruster !  
\- Qui parle d'incruste, Monsieur Je-Débarque-Sans-Prévenir-À-Cinq-Heure-Du-Mat ?  
\- J'avais prévenu, tu n'avais qu'à écouter tes messages !, siffla Eddie en repoussant une des jambes de Richie qui reposait contre son torse.  
\- J'avais mieux à faire figure-toi, rétorqua Richie avec un soupçon d'agacement, peiné par son geste. Désolé si tu as pensé que j'allais rester à me morfondre tout seul dans le noir de mon appartement.  
Eddie serra les mâchoires, ce qui lui envoya une vague de douleur dans la joue, lui rappelant la présence de son pansement et le besoin de prendre ses anti-inflammatoires. La colère le prit et il s'écria :  
\- En tout cas je ne pensais pas te trouver au lit avec un type sorti de nulle part !!  
Richie vira au rouge, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, la fixation du hamac dans le mur céda et ils tombèrent par terre.  
La tête d'Eddie frappa le dallage et aussitôt, Richie était à ses côtés, les mains sur ses joues, palpant son crâne.  
\- Eddie ! Tu n'as rien ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Ça va, marmonna Eddie, prêt à le repousser.  
Cependant, il croisa le regard de Richie. Son inquiétude refroidit ses intentions belliqueuses - il ne comprenaient même pas d'où elles venaient. Richie avait le droit d'avoir une vie. Il était celui qui était en tort, à s'être imposé chez Richie de cette manière. Il n'avait laissé qu'un seul message, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'en appelant plusieurs fois, il finisse par tomber sur Richie qui lui dise carrément d'aller se faire voir.  
Mais il voyait bien, dans l'expression de Richie, que ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber. Ses paumes étaient tellement chaudes et réconfortantes sur sa plaie. Eddie le sentait réellement concerné, contrairement à Myra dont il avait senti une part de comédie dans ses démonstrations.  
Richie ne cachait rien. Tout se lisait sur sa figure.  
\- Je vais bien, ajouta Eddie à voix basse en se redressant sur les coudes.  
\- Oh, dit simplement Richie en laissant retomber ses mains. Tant mieux.  
Il regardait Eddie comme quelque chose de précieux, d'une certaine manière qui rendait Eddie faible dans les jambes. Il avait l'impression de fondre quand ils se touchaient, et là il était à moitié sur lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers les épaisseurs de tissus qui les séparaient.  
La main d'Eddie se posa sur le cœur de Richie, et il fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il battait si fort qu'il pouvait le sentir en appuyant sa paume. Il tendit le cou, et sa bouche se posa lentement sur celle de Richie, très doucement.  
Il aimait ce que Richie lui faisait ressentir lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui : libérateur. Eddie pouvait être une autre personne aux yeux de Richie. Il se sentait en confiance, il savait qu'il ne serait pas jugé s'il jurait, s'il disait des blagues foireuses ou qu'il avait peur. Richie se moquerait un peu de lui, mais sans méchanceté. Richie l'acceptait comme il était vraiment, comme jamais sa mère ou Myra ne l'avaient accepté. Il n'avait rien à dissimuler auprès de Richie.  
Il comprenait qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas autant de barrières entre eux qu'il l'avait cru. Peut-être que les barrières étaient dans sa tête, et lorsque Richie gémit sur ses lèvres, ses battements de cœur s'affolant sous les doigts d'Eddie, pendant une seconde, Eddie était certain qu'il avait raison.  
Ce n'était pas seulement lui.  
Puis Richie s'écarta comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué, réduisant à néant les croyances d'Eddie.  
Richie avait le souffle court, le visage écarlate. Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche et se releva rapidement, prêt à s'enfuir.  
\- Rich..., commença Eddie, désarçonné.  
\- Non !, l'interrompit Richie, les yeux humides. Je vais pas...je vais pas être ta "petite expérience gay".  
Il dessina les guillemets avec ses doigts et battit des paupières.  
\- Tu viens de quitter ta femme. J'ai pigé, tu es déboussolé, t'as envie de tester de nouvelles choses mais....merde Eddie, fallait en profiter quand tu étais à la fac !  
Il tourna les talons en ouvrant la porte fenêtre. Eddie se releva.  
\- Richie, attends !  
\- Fous-moi la paix !, cria Richie en courant presque.  
Il rejoignit la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Eddie s'arrêta devant, sans pouvoir entrer évidemment.  
Il posa le front contre le panneau de la porte et relâcha un soupir. Richie avait raison, il n'avait pas les idées claires, il avait agit impulsivement, sur le moment, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.  
Il en avait eu envie. Et il en avait encore envie. Rien qu'en ce moment, son corps brûlait de se réfugier dans les bras de Richie et de parcourir son dos, sa nuque, avec ses mains, dans ses cheveux. L'embrasser et se perdre dans ces sensations.  
Il l'avait déjà ressenti à Derry. Est-ce que c'était mal ?  
Il avait réfléchi, et en avait conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Myra s'il ressentait ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mais est-ce que c'était réel, ou dû au choc ? Est-ce que ces sentiments perdureraient ?  
Quand ils étaient gosses, il avait fini par les oublier. Est-ce qu'il allait en être de même cette fois ?  
Il prit la décision de sortir pour s'éclaircir les idées, ne pas rester devant cette porte close à retenir l'angoisse qui montait, lui réclamant son inhalateur alors qu'il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.  
Il prit son porte-feuille, son blouson, et il quitta l'appartement.  
  
L'eau de la douche tombait en jet dru sur le receveur en en carrelage mat. Richie, la tête penchée, regardait le filet d'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux se transformer en rivière entre ses pieds et couler en tourbillonnant dans le siphon. Il pensait à ce que l'eau devenait : elle voyageait le long des canalisations d'évacuation de l'immeuble, descendait au sous sol, puis disparaissait dans les égouts. L'idée d'être relié aux égouts ne l'avait jamais tourmenté jusqu'à maintenant, et ça n'aurait pas dû le tourmenter davantage maintenant, puisque la seule menace qui aurait pu peser sur lui était désormais abattue.  
Mais s'il laissait ses pensées dériver, il revenait inévitablement à Eddie, et il ne voulait pas penser à Eddie pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la douceur sèche de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et du gémissement de contentement qu'il avait laissé sortir, qui avait forcément trahi ses sentiments.  
Il pensait qu'après ses activités de la nuit passées, il serait rassasié. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, d'une façon où d'une autre, il parvenait toujours à se satisfaire, et une fois que c'était fait, il n'en avait plus envie pendant un temps.  
Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvres, les larmes lui montant aux yeux en même temps que le désir. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Eddie nu sous lui, c'était un manque de respect. Mais repenser à ses mains sur sa peau...  
Rien que ça. C'était déjà trop, et il se masturba tout en se sentant horriblement coupable, ce qui rendait ça encore meilleur, il se caressa lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et jouisse enfin.  
Il put se nettoyer directement au jet et se rendit compte avec désarroi que même en pensant à des horreurs, il n'arrivait pas à chasser Eddie de son esprit.  
C'était trop pour lui de l'avoir ici. A portée de main. Il croyait être capable de faire illusion, mais les événements avaient joué contre lui.  
Trop de désir.  
Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine. Tout en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il essuya la buée du miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie pour se regarder.  
Les cheveux plaqués contre le crâne, il n'avait rien d'attrayant. Il avait les yeux cernés, le corps mal entretenu. Des rides, des bourrelets, des poils partout.  
Il n'y avait rien à espérer. On ne trouvait pas l'amour à son âge, sauf si on s'appelait Brad Pitt.  
Ou Eddie Kaspbrak. Oui, Eddie finira bien par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il était très séduisant, il avait de l'argent, un travail qui rapportait, de bonnes manières, un caractère effacé. N'importe quelle femme serait ravie d'avoir un Eddie Kaspbrak à se mettre sous la dent.  
Et Eddie, doux comme il était, il se laisserait attirer dans les filets de la première venue à lui donner un peu d'attention. Après tout, il avait suffit que Richie lui en donne un peu pour qu'il cherche à l'embrasser.  
Richie frissonna et frotta la chair de poule sur ses bras. S'il était un parfait connard, il en aurait profité. Il aurait enfin assouvi ses fantasmes en entraînant Eddie dans son lit, et il lui aurait fait l'amour comme aucune femme n'avait pu le faire avant lui. Il aurait tout fait, tout pour le rendre accro au plaisir qu'il pouvait lui apporter, et jamais Eddie n'aurait alors eu l'idée de le quitter.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il aimait Eddie et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il serait malheureux que ses sentiments ne lui soient pas retournés, toutefois il ne voulait pas tromper Eddie en le manipulant. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il ne voulait pas forcer Eddie à l'accepter.  
Il aurait voulu qu'Eddie le choisisse librement, sans influence.  
Il aurait voulu qu'Eddie l'aime comme il l'aimait, tout simplement.  
D'un geste las, il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, en parti motivé par le désir de ne plus voir le reflet de sa mine déconfite. Il prit son matériel de rasage et commença le travail. Sa barbe de quelques jours lui donnaient l'air encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était.  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la salle de bain.  
Eddie n'était plus devant la porte, comme il s'y attendait. Il s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre pour y enfiler des vêtements. Il prit le temps de jeter ses habits sales dans la panière adéquate, de changer les draps et d'aérer un peu la pièce. Il rangea également les préservatifs et le lubrifiant qu'il avait utilisé la veille, s'assurant que les capotes usagées se trouvent au fond de la corbeille, là où Eddie ne risquait pas de les voir s'il passait dans le coin.  
C'était une précaution idiote, motivée par la honte, et il n'aurait pas dû avoir honte. Il tentait de s'en persuader, pourtant il prit soin de remplir la corbeille avec divers détritus pour cacher son contenu.  
Il nettoya ses lunettes, les chaussa, puis quitta la chambre.  
\- Eddie ?  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se dit que son invité devait se trouver à nouveau sur la terrasse. Il récupéré sa boîte à outils dans un placard, bien décidé à s'occuper en même temps de la fixation du hamac.  
Pourtant, il n'y avait personne sur le balcon.  
Soucieux, il rentra à nouveau dans l'appartement et appela Eddie. Ce dernier avait bien laissé ses affaires, mais il ne répondait pas.  
Richie dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était parti.  
A cette constatation, l'anxiété lui noua les tripes, comme plus tôt dans la journée.  
Il chercha son téléphone dans sa chambre et pianota fébrilement sur les touches :  
"Tu es où Spaghetti ? Si tu reviens pas je considère que tes bagages sont à moi 😄"  
La réponse arriva presque aussitôt, rassurante :  
"Si je retrouve mon costume Armani sur ebay, je brûle toutes les foutues chemises hawaïennes de ta penderie !"  
Richie pouffa et s'assit en tapant sa réponse :  
"Elles sont ignifugées. Tu ne peux rien contre moi héhéhé 😈"  
Il attendit quelques minutes en souriant béatement, puis, alors qu'il allait ranger le téléphone pour retourner faire ses réparations sur le balcon, son portable vibra à nouveau, et cette fois, il y avait une vidéo dans le message.  
Il l'ouvrit, définitivement amusé de ce petit échange. L'image d'Eddie apparut à l'écran. Il était dans la rue, près d'une fontaine que Richie connaissait bien, ainsi il pouvait deviner où se trouvait Eddie et ce n'était pas bien loin de l'appartement.  
"J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va hanter tes nuits ! C'est ta punition pour m'avoir fait tomber du hamac ce matin !", clama Eddie avec un sourire légèrement crispé à cause de son pansement - il avait forcément dû oublié de prendre ses anti-douleurs avant de partir, et Richie s'en voulut un peu car il en était peut-être en partie la cause.  
Le visage d'Eddie disparut alors qu'il filmait le trottoir, et soudain un loulou de Poméranie en laisse apparut. Il se mit à frétiller de la queue et avança. Le téléphone recula, comme si Eddie avait peur de le voir approcher.  
Malgré le mauvais souvenir qui était associé à ce petit chien, Richie ne put s'empêcher de glousser et se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Eddie était vraiment trop attachant.  
"Et voilà", fit Eddie en revenant à l'écran. "Méfait accompli ! A toute à l'heure"  
La vidéo se coupa.  
Richie déglutit. Il avait envie de re-regarder la vidéo, re-regarder le visage d'Eddie, encore et encore, mais il s'évertua à recouvrer son calme. Il devait garder ses émotions sous contrôle en attendant qu'Eddie revienne. Ils pourraient sans doute discuter de ce que ce dernier comptait faire, sachant que sa présence était compliqué pour Richie. Bien sûr, il ne le chasserait pas, mais il allait falloir trouver une solution, car à ce rythme, Richie risquait de craquer et de tout lui avouer.  
Il soupira et retourna à ses bricolages sur le balcon.

  
Un instant, Eddie hésita, la main repliée pour toquer à la porte. Il regarda la sonnette au nom de Richie Tozier comme si elle était responsable de son dilemme.  
Le désir de le voir lui tordait agréablement l'estomac mais il ne savait pas comment revenir sur ce qui s'était passé.  
Il savait juste qu'il avait quitté Myra pour mettre ça au clair et qu'il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.  
Il avait craqué et était passé à la pharmacie, mais il avait résisté à s'acheter un nouvel inhalateur. Il n'avait pas d'asthme. C'était seulement l'angoisse qui lui raccourcissait la respiration et il devait apprendre à la contrôler.  
C'était un nouveau départ. Hors de question de tout gâcher en reculant.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant d'ignorer le stress et l'excitation, et toqua à la porte.  
Après quelques secondes, Richie lui ouvrit.  
"J'ai fait les courses !", s'exclama Eddie en montrant le sac d'épicerie qu'il tenait dans la main.  
\- Si vous apportez des victuailles, vous êtes le bienvenu chez moi, Monseigneur, répondit Richie en imitant une révérence.  
Avec un sourire, Eddie rentra dans l'appartement.  
Après avoir retiré chaussures et blouson, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Richie le suivant de près, comme un petit chien agitant la queue.  
Il déposa le sac sur le plan de travail et se remonta les manches.  
\- Où sont rangés tes couteaux ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'es décidé à m'achever une fois pour toutes ?  
Ed eut un rictus blasé et sorti les légumes frais, les passa sous l'eau puis piocha un écumoire et une casserole qu'il remplit au robinet.  
\- Fais-moi cuir des pâtes, ordonna-t-il tandis que Richie lui tendant un couteau par le manche - Eddie apprécia le geste, qui prenait en compte sa phobie des pointes tranchantes.  
Enfin ses peurs. Ce n étaient pas des phobies. Juste de simples anxiétés qu'il combattait - et il gagnait du terrain.  
Richie sorti un paquet de nouilles et en prit une poignée. Il prit une voix de fausset :  
\- Eddie Eddie, Eddie Spaghetti, ne nous mange pas !! Ce serait du cannibalisme !!!  
\- Si je n'avale pas quelque chose, c'est toi que je vais manger, rétorqua Eddie en se concentrant tandis qu'il découpait les tomates sur une planche en bois trouvée sous l'évier.  
Son hôte lui tourna le dos mais il l'entendit distinctement marmonner "Ça me déplairait pas". Eddie tenta de ne pas prêter attention à son cœur qui se mit à tambouriner dans ses oreilles. Il pinça les lèvres en se répétant qu'environ 25% des accidents domestiques interviennent dans la cuisine, et qu'il devait faire très attention à ses doigts avec ce couteau en céramique.  
Il avait néanmoins suffisamment d'expertise pour réussir à couper de petits cubes de tomates dont il avait retiré les peaux et les pépins.  
Il s'empara d'un mixeur, les mit à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton pour les réduire en purée.  
De son côté, Richie l'observait, adossé à l'évier. Il semblait fasciné par son aisance dans la cuisine, et Eddie était très satisfait de lui montrer un aspect de lui-même dont il était fier.  
\- Tu cuisines ? Chez toi, je veux dire, fit Richie avec nonchalance.  
\- Oui. Myra n'aime pas préparer, répondit Eddie en mélangeant un peu d'huile avec des herbes aromatiques.  
\- C'est compliqué pour elle car elle a un régime strict prescrit par le docteur. Elle n'a pas le droit aux, viandes, au poisson, et tout ce qui contient du gluten...  
\- Un vrai plaisir, grogna Richie en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Il donnait l'impression que le sujet le contrariait alors Eddie préféra laisser mourir la discussion. Il versa la purée de tomates dans le bol et y ajouta une pincée de poivre et un peu de crème liquide, avant de touiller délicatement à la cuillère.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé Spaghetti ?, lança Richie de manière abrupte.  
\- Non, répondit Eddie en poursuivant sa tâche.  
\- Parce que tu serais délicieux avec de la sauce bolognaise, répliqua Richie en gloussant.  
Eddie leva la tête pour le fixer, ne sachant déterminer s'il s'agissait de flirt ou des vannes normales de Richie. Il rougit et baissa à nouveau la tête sans répondre.  
Son ami se racla la gorge d'un air gêné avant de continuer.  
\- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu te souviens ? Tu étais avec Bill et moi avec Stan, on s'était retrouvé aux friches, je sais plus pour quoi. Sans doute pour jouer...  
\- T'étais bizarre, marmonna Eddie. Tu n'arrêtais pas de gesticuler en faisant des voix et en utilisant des caisses de vulgarités.  
\- C'était parce que j'étais impressionné, dit doucement Richie. Je te trouvais mignon et je ne savais pas quoi faire de cette information. C'était la première fois que j'étais attiré par quelqu'un comme ça. Je voulais désespérément être ton ami.  
Il rit d'un air embarrassé sous le regard d'Eddie.  
\- Tu sais comment on est quand on est gamin et qu'on a le béguin...  
Eddie sourit et vint goûter les pâtes.  
\- Je me rappelle, oui.  
Il rajouta un peu de sel et baissa la chaleur de la plaque à induction. Richie était en train de lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui déjà à cette époque ? Il n'avait rien vu. Il y avait des rumeurs bien sûr mais Eddie ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ce genre de ragots, étant lui-même la cible de certains d'entre eux.  
Leur amitié était rapidement devenue intense et fusionnelle comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. Eddie avait tout de suite été à l'aise avec Richie.  
Ses sentiments avaient grandi après, à force de la côtoyer. Il se sentait plus confortable en sa présence, il aimait son contact, sa chaleur. Il aimait ce qui lui faisait défaut et qui brillait si fort en Richie - son intelligence, son humour, son bagou. Il l'enviait et l'admirait tout à la fois.  
C'était devenu quelque chose de trop lourd. Il avait pleuré aussi à cause de cette frustration de ne pas être comme lui et que jamais il ne le regarderait de la façon dont il voulait que Richie le regarde.  
C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à graver son initiale sur le pont des baisers. C'était ce qui le poussait aujourd'hui à venir squatter chez lui plutôt que d'essayer une thérapie de couple avec sa femme.  
Cette frustration. Ce manque. Ce désir secret de baisers et de caresses partagés, quand la nuit est sombre et l'absence douloureuse à s'en mordre les doigts.  
Après ce qui s'était passé à Derry, Eddie avait décidé d'assumer. Il en avait eu envie dès qu'il avait vu ce visage quasi étranger et pourtant si familier déborder de larmes.  
Et il était presque sûr que Richie éprouvait la même chose que lui.  
\- Mais bon, tout ça, c'est du passé, souffla Richie. Je sais que...on a vécu des trucs bizarres, toi et moi. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis ton pote avant tout.  
Il se redressa légèrement, l'air soudain plus grave.  
\- Tu traverses un moment difficile, mais je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je veux pas que tu penses que...je vais te sauter dessus, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Il grimaça en le disant et baissa les yeux sur les mains d'Eddie qui tenait le bol de tomate mixées.  
\- Je te ferais jamais de mal, marmonna Richie, la voix étranglée. J'ai jamais voulu...te forcer à quoique ce soit.  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais forcé à..., commença Eddie.  
Richie leva la main pour l'interrompre :  
\- Je sais. Mais tu-tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu n'aurais jamais fait...ce que tu as fait si tu n'avais pas été traumatisé.  
\- TRAUMATISÉ ?? Je ne suis pas traumatisé !, rugit Eddie.  
Richie plongea le doigt dans la sauce d'Eddie et lui en mit sur le bout du nez. Eddie le repoussa d'une bourrade avant de récupérer un torchon pour s'essuyer.  
\- Qui ne le serait pas ?, lança Richie. Même moi, je dois être traumatisé. On est tous bons pour passer notre vie en thérapie.  
\- Parle pour toi, tête de cul !, gronda Eddie. Moi, je me sens bien !  
Il prit une grande inspiration, la première depuis qu'il ne pensait plus à son inhalateur.  
\- Je me sens bien, mieux que j'ai jamais été ! J'ai les idées claires et je sais ce que je veux !  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, Eddie ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de te prouver en me roulant un patin, hein ?, balança Richie d'un ton affreusement cynique. Pour moi, c'est clairement le symptôme d'un trauma. Ou d'un coup sur la tête. Et tu as reçu les deux.  
\- Tu n'es pas docteur !, s'insurgea Eddie. Arrête de me diagnostiquer des trucs comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles !  
Il l'attrapa par le devant de son t-shirt, la colère lui montant aux joues.  
Il en avait marre qu'on le traite de fragile, qu'on lui trouve des raisons d'avoir peur, des problèmes qu'il n'avait pas.  
Il n'avait aucun problème avec ses désirs, ni avec ses sentiments, et il n'avait aucun doute à présent sur la voie qu'il souhaitait prendre. Risquer sa vie lui avait ouvert les yeux.  
Richie ouvrit la bouche mais Eddie le devança :  
\- Ça a toujours été toi, depuis toujours !, s'écria Eddie.  
Les yeux de Richie s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes et sa bouche resta ouverte sur un O de stupéfaction. Eddie continua avec véhémence :  
\- Depuis toujours Richie, depuis qu'on est gosse ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne. Tu es le seul que je...que je...  
La respiration lui manqua et il se mit à hoqueter. Les mains de Richie lui caressèrent les avant-bras tandis qu'il se rapprochait en chuchotant :  
\- Hey, calmos. Ça va aller. Respire.  
\- J'arrive pas !, haleta Eddie. Rich...  
Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et Eddie se tut soudain. Richie lui caressa le nez avec le sien, ses paumes traçant des cercles dans le dos d'Eddie alors qu'il l'enlaçait.  
\- Eds...respire...tu en es capable.  
Eddie prit une inspiration tremblante, qui tira sur les muscles de sa poitrine. Se faisant, il toucha à nouveau les lèvres de Richie.  
Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. Eddie répondit en appuyant davantage sa bouche sur la sienne, et il prit le visage de Richie entre ses mains.  
Richie gémit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Eddie sourit en s'écartant de quelques centimètres, pour immédiatement revenir, comme s'ils étaient devenus des aimants s'attirant l'un vers l'autre.  
\- Eddie, murmura Richie, les paupières closes.  
Soudain ils entendirent l'eau des pâtes siffler en débordant de la casserole. Eddie se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte pour éteindre le feu et mettre la casserole dans l'évier, vidant ainsi la casserole dans l'écumoire.  
Cette fois c'était Richie qui avait du mal à respirer. Le visage écarlate, il reprenait difficilement son souffle, la poitrine comprimée par l'émotion. Peut-être que ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup.  
\- Eds...tu es sérieux ?  
\- Tu m'as déjà vu autre chose que sérieux ? Je suis expert en évaluation des risques auprès des assurances, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, rétorqua Eddie en secouant les pâtes, le rouge aux joues, les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait.  
Richie sourit un peu en le voyant éviter de le regarder.  
\- C'est aussi pour ça que je t'adore, Spaghetti.  
Eddie courba le dos, gêné par le compliment. Il versa la sauce sur les pâtes et rajouta du persil.  
\- C'est prêt. Tu as du vin ?  
Richie ouvrit un placard et sortit une bouteille.  
\- Toujours. Une pour chaque jour de la semaine.  
Enfin, Eddie le regarda, et il sourit à son tour. Il demanda, hésitant :  
\- Est-ce que...tu es...okay avec ce que j'ai dis ?  
Il haïssait la vulnérabilité dans sa voix, pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher l'anxiété de l'envahir. Richie avait répondu à son baiser, mais pas à sa déclaration.  
Richie déglutit :  
\- Je...je sais pas. Mais je sais une chose...  
Il s'avança et prit doucement Eddie dans ses bras.  
\- J'ai besoin que tu sois là. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin...  
Sa voix s'éteignit dans un sanglot et il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Eddie.  
\- Tu me terrifies, balbutia-t-il, la voix mouillée. Tu me terrifies parce que si tu meurs ou que tu pars, ça va me briser le cœur, et je sais pas comment réagir à ça. Je sais pas !  
\- Oh, Richie !, chuchota Eddie, touché par la sincérité de Richie.  
Il le serra plus fort contre lui et Richie pleura silencieusement dans son cou, il le savait uniquement parce qu'il sentait ses larmes, mais Richie ne laissait rien paraître. Eddie connaissait suffisamment Richie pour savoir que c'était dur pour lui de ne pas se cacher derrière ses blagues, que parler ainsi à cœur ouvert ne lui était pas familier, et il appréciait qu'il l'ait fait pour lui.  
\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il sans trop savoir s'il s'excusait d'avoir failli y rester en affrontant Grippe-Sou, de ne jamais lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait quand ils étaient gosses, d'avoir quitté Derry ou bien de s'être marié.  
Richie susurra trois petits mots à son oreille, trois petits mots à peine audibles, mais qu'Eddie grava aussitôt dans son coeur.  
Il ignora la douleur dans sa joue bandée et se frotta contre le crâne de Richie, l'embrassant dans les cheveux.  
\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il tout bas.  
C'était définitif. Sa vie avait pris un tournant drastique.  
Mais au moins ne serait-il pas seul pour l'affronter.


	2. Épilogue

Le mariage de Ben et Bev fut l'occasion pour le club des Ratés de se réunir à nouveau.  
Ils gardaient le contact régulièrement grâce à internet et aux téléphones portables, même s'ils vivaient éloignés les uns des autres.  
Mais être ensemble tous en même temps, c'était différent. Il y avait entre eux une connexion unique, un lien particulier qui rendait leur rencontre mythique, et ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.  
Bill amena Audra au mariage et ils purent ainsi faire sa connaissance. Elle était exactement telle qu'il la décrivait : à la fois agaçante et charmante, mais jamais ennuyeuse.  
La cérémonie se déroula en plein air sous un soleil radieux. Ben portait un smoking gris perle très sobre tandis que Bev exhibait l'une de ses créations, une ravissante robe en satin ornée de perles.  
Assis au premier rang entre Richie et Mike, Eddie lâcha quelques larmes, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ils dansèrent, ils burent, et tout le monde partis en voiture pour le restaurant que le couple avait réservé pour célébrer l'événement.  
Durant le trajet, Eddie resta silencieux un long moment. Richie, qui conduisait, lui jeta un coup d’œil en coin avant de mettre les pieds dans le plat :  
"Ya quelque chose qui te tracasse, Spaghetti ? Je vois des rides sur ton sublime front.  
\- C'est parce que je me fais vieux, Richie, rétorqua Eddie en fixant l'horizon.  
\- On a le même âge !!, s'exclama Richie d'un ton faussement offusqué. Et je ne suis pas vieux !  
Eddie gloussa :  
\- C'est vrai qu'on dirait toujours un môme de 12 ans quand tu parles !  
\- C'est pas ce que disais ta mère quand je lui apprenais toutes les positions du Kamasutra !  
\- Oh Seigneur !, s'exclama Eddie en ricanant d'un air coupable. Tu es dégueulasse.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, susurra Richie.  
\- Ça et le reste, répliqua Eddie, amusé.  
Richie sourit, tout en se concentrant sur la route. Il était bien là, à côté d'Eddie, avec la perspective d'un bon repas et d'une fête avec leurs meilleurs amis. C'était difficile d'imaginer qu'il y a de ça un peu plus d'un an, il était seul avec un début d'alcoolisme et des plans cul d'une nuit.  
\- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la bête que je suis au pieu !, déclara-t-il fièrement.  
Aussitôt les mots prononcés, il les regretta. Il ne voulait pas mettre la pression à Eddie. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment à présent, mais ils n'étaient jamais allés au delà du câlin et un peu de masturbation mutuelle.  
Il ne se plaignait pas. C'était agréable, et il était satisfait. Il se demandait juste si ça allait arriver un jour, si Eddie avait envie de ça avec lui, ou si ce serait toujours non. Et si c'était non, pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui ? Parce qu'Eddie avait peur de l'intimité entre eux ? Ou bien il ne voulait pas être en-dessous ?  
Est-ce que Richie devrait proposer d'être passif ? Il n'avait jamais aimé ça, mais il supposait que ce serait différent avec Eddie.  
Tout était différent avec Eddie.  
\- T'es bête tout court, ça me suffit, le tacla Eddie.  
\- Oooooh, Monsieur Kaspbrak, voilà qui est fort désagréable ! Vous dormirez sur le canapé ce soir !  
\- Il n'y a pas de canapé dans notre suite, rétorqua Eddie avec flegme. Tu vas être obligé de dormir avec moi.  
\- Tu veux dire, comme d'habitude ? Quelle horreur ! Moi qui avait envie de changement...  
Il y eut un blanc, puis Eddie reprit la parole, à voix basse :  
\- Du changement hein ?  
\- Je plaisantais, répondit immédiatement Richie.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait la moindre ambiguïté sur ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été question, à aucun moment, de se séparer de lui ou de le tromper. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit et il espérait bien qu'à Eddie non plus.  
Il était très bien là où il était, et après l'épreuve qu'avait été le divorce d'Eddie, il comptait bien s'arrimer à ce dernier et ne plus le laisser lui échapper.  
Il avait rencontré Myra anciennement Kaspbrak durant la procédure et ainsi découvert qu'il avait effectivement toutes les raisons de la détester. D'autant qu'Eddie ne cessait de la défendre en rappelant que ce n'était pas elle qui était en cause, c'était lui.  
Il avait aussi insisté pour que Richie se présente uniquement comme ami, surtout pas comme petit-ami. Il avait dit que cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses, avis auquel Richie avait bien été obligé de se ranger, bien que son naturel provocateur l'ait démangé tout du long. Il aurait adoré voir le faciès de l'ex d'Eddie se déformer de stupéfaction en les voyant s'embrasser au milieu de la salle des négociations.  
Plutôt que négociations, il avait plutôt s'agit de culpabilisation : elle n'avait cessé de rappeler à Eddie ce qu'il lui devait, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié. Plus elle parlait et plus elle rappelait à Richie la mère d'Eddie - physiquement, elle n'était pas sans une certaine ressemblance en plus.  
Il savait qu'il était biaisé envers elle depuis le début, mais le fait qu'Eddie lui ait demandé de l'accompagner était suffisamment flagrant.  
Elle l'écrasait. Son Eddie, si brillant, drôle, fantasque, réduit au rôle de sous-fifre servile de cette détestable mégère.  
Ses pensées continuèrent de vagabonder et il se demanda s'il avait eu des rapports sexuels avec elle, et à partir de quand dans leur relation. Il craignait que le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes rende la chose compliquée pour Eddie s'il n'avait que des expériences hétérosexuelles.  
Il haïssait plus que tout l'idée qu'elle ait eu quelque chose qu'il ne puisse pas avoir. Cependant, ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Et d'ailleurs, il n'était sûr de rien.  
Le GPS annonça qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Richie tourna le volant et entra sur le parking du restaurant, afin de se garer près de la jaguar de Bill.  
\- Le fils de pute, clama-t-il en détaillant la voiture une fois sorti de la sienne.  
Eddie claqua sa portière.  
\- Niveau sécurité, ce n'est pas le meilleur des véhicules, fit-il remarquer.  
\- Eddie, chéri, on ne conduit pas ce genre de bijou pour la sécurité.  
\- Les gars !, appela Mike depuis l'entrée en leur faisant signe.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant.  
  
\- Ce repas s'est passé largement mieux que le dernier qu'on a partagé au restau à Derry, déclara Richie en soupirant d'aise et en caressant son ventre bien rempli.  
\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Audra.  
Bill grimaça dans son dos en suppliant Richie du regard pour qu'il se taise, et celui-ci prit un malin plaisir à poursuivre :  
\- On a passé une excellente soirée, mais à la toute fin du repas, au moment de manger les petits biscuits chinois - tu vois, ceux avec un message dedans - Eddie a eu une crise d'asthme. Puis Mike, qui était complètement pété, il faut bien le dire, c'est mis à frapper la table avec sa chaise. J'étais moi-même bien torché, et en sortant, un gosse m'a reconnu, et je lui ai crié dessus...  
Il se passa la main sur le visage, sans s'apercevoir de la mine de six pieds de longs que tirait Bill.  
\- Je suis pas très fier de ça, j'aurais peut-être pas dû...  
\- Bip Bip Richie !, s'exclama Mike.  
Il inclina la tête vers Audra, souriant :  
_ On était tous tellement heureux de se revoir qu'on a pas mal picolé cette soirée là. Mais promis, on a retenu la leçon !  
\- Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes, dit Bill en se levant.  
\- Tu veux que je te la tienne ?, proposa Richie, goguenard.  
Eddie lui claqua l'épaule en lui jetant un regard noir. Richie tourna son attention vers lui, ravi.  
\- Tu es jaloux, Eddie Spaghetti ?  
\- J'ai surtout honte. Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu saches de quoi je parle.  
Richie enroula son bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un bruit humide exagéré. Eddie le repoussa en rougissant.  
\- T'es mon coloc depuis un an et t'es toujours pas vacciné à la honte ? Va vraiment falloir que je me penche sur ton cas, mon petit Eddie !  
\- Vous vivez ensemble ?, demanda Audra, étonné.  
Évidemment, quand ils étaient en public, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se disputer, donc c'était sans doute surprenant pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas leur dynamique de les voir si proches. Cela laissa néanmoins un goût amer à Richie, parce qu'en dépit de leur amitié avec les gens assis à cette table, aucun d'eux n'était au courant pour leur relation.  
\- Il est venu squatter chez moi après son divorce, répondit Richie.  
\- Eddie et Richie ont toujours été comme ça, expliqua Ben. Ils se chamaillent mais en vrai ils s'adorent.  
\- Dis donc, Meule de Foin, je ne me rappelle pas avoir dis que j'adorais cet imbécile !  
\- Mais va te faire foutre Tozier !, s'exclama Eddie.  
\- Avec ta mère, sans problème, Kaspbrak !, susurra Richie.  
\- Elle te plaisait tant que ça ma mère ?  
\- Elle avait tes yeux de biche en tout cas.  
\- Retire ça ou je te casse en deux !  
\- Et comment, avec tes bras en marshmallow ? Tu te souviens de notre dernier bras de fer ?  
\- J'ai failli gagner !  
\- Dans tes rêves ouais !  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais !  
Bev secoua la tête, attendrie :  
\- Ils n'ont pas changé d'un poil. Toujours aussi insupportables.  
Ben se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose. Elle gloussa et il lui prit la main sur la table, le sourire chaleureux.

  
À l'extérieur du restaurant, une brise printanière soufflait doucement. C'était agréable et Bill soupira profondément.  
Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à conserver des regrets. Ils avaient vaincu Grippe-Sou, Ça. Ils avaient vengé Georgie - et Stanley, et Betty Ripsom, et tous les autres enfants morts.  
Mais à présent qu'il se souvenait d'eux, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se lever le matin en se disant que tout irait pour le mieux. C'était terriblement contradictoire car après tout la seule menace qui avait pu peser sur sa vie et celle de ses amis avait disparu. Pourtant, il voyait l'avenir comme un long couloir sans fin.  
Sans but.  
Il avait retrouvé l'inspiration. Cela lui permettait, pendant qu'il écrivait, de ne pas penser à la réalité.  
Le mariage de Ben et Bev lui avait fait questionner son propre mariage. Il avait peur que ce qu'il avait vécu l'ait abîmé et qu'Audra ne reconnaisse pas l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.  
Il était différent à présent et sa pire crainte était qu'elle ne découvre que ces changements n'avaient rien de positifs.  
Il se sentait plus sombre. Moins impulsif, certes, moins casse-cou - il avait eu assez d'émotions fortes pour toute une vie - mais plus prompt à la mélancolie et au chagrin.  
Son lui du passé lui paraissant plus léger, plus drôle et heureux, rétrospectivement.  
Et surtout il n'avait rien à cacher à sa femme. Cette aventure à Derry...il ne pouvait rien lui dire et cela lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules..  
Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une voiture se garant dans le parking à quelques mètres de là. Il vit un homme descendre et se diriger d'un pas décidé quoiqu'un peu vacillant, vers l'entrée.  
Quand il passa devant lui, Bill lui lança :  
\- Désolé, le restaurant est réservé pour le mariage d'une amie.  
\- Ta gueule, répondit l'autre tout bas avant de pousser la porte.  
Bill fronça les sourcils. L'homme était visiblement ivre.  
Un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit et il le suivit.  
\- Hey ! Je vous ai dis que...  
L'homme se retourna brusquement et frappa Bill au visage. Ce dernier tomba en arrière contre une table et s'effondra en faisant tomber un vase ornemental. Le fracas attira Richie, qui poussa un juron :  
\- Nom de Dieu !  
\- Où est ma femme ?, gronda l'agresseur. Bev ? BEEEEV !  
Aussitôt le reste du groupe les rejoignit et Richie bloqua le passage à l'ex-mari de Bev qui beuglait des "Viens ici !" en direction de la salle où ils prenaient le repas.  
\- Wow, t'as forcé sur l'eau de Cologne mon gars, blagua Richie en l'attrapant à bras le corps. C'est quoi ton parfum, Whisky Chanel n°5 ?  
\- Dégage pédale !, l'insulta l'autre en le repoussant.  
\- Tu vas commencer par te calmer, déclara Richie, plus sombre. T'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, t'es complètement déchiré...  
\- De quoi j'me mêle ?, baragouina l'ancien compagnon de Bev.  
Mike et Eddie aidèrent Bill à se relever. Ce dernier alla au contact avec son agresseur.  
\- Tu lui as pas fait assez de mal comme ça, salopard ?  
\- Bill, avertit Mike.  
\- Vous z'êtes qui d'abord ?, cria l'ivrogne d'une voix rauque. Vous débarquez de nulle part, un coup de fil et paf, elle veut p'us me voir...et elle d'mande le DIVORCE ?  
Bill le bouscula avec fureur.  
\- Tire-toi ! T'as rien à faire ici ! Ne viens pas gâcher sa vie plus que tu ne l'as déjà...  
L'autre l'empoigna par le col et une nouvelle fois, Richie tenta de retenir l'individu tandis que Mike faisait reculer Bill.  
Audra appela ce dernier et il la regarda, le visage livide et un hématome se formant sur sa joue. Elle se rua entre eux et Richie tira l'autre en arrière pour la protéger. L'ex de Bev se débattit et lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez, faisant voler ses lunettes.  
\- Richie !, s'exclama aussitôt Eddie en le rejoignant. Tu vas bien ??  
Richie se tenait le nez. Il lui sourit, du sang sur les dents, pouce en l'air.  
\- Au poil !  
L'ex de Bev les fusilla du regard tour à tour.  
\- Bande d'enculés, je vous prends tous quand v...  
\- Ça suffit !  
L'attention générale se porta sur Ben qui venait d'apparaître.  
\- Ça suffit, dit-il plus calmement.  
\- C'est toi !, hurla l'ex-mari. C'est toi qui m'a piqué ma gonzesse !  
Il se jeta sur Ben, mais celui-ci lui tapa dans le genou suffisamment fort pour qu'un craquement retentisse et fasse s'effondrer son agresseur.  
Puis il s'accroupit, s'assit sur son dos et lui tordit le bras dans le dos.  
L'autre cria à plein poumons :  
\- Beeeev ! BEEEEEV !!!  
\- Elle ne viendra pas, prévînt Ben d'une voix froide. Elle voulait le faire mais je lui ai dis qu'elle n'était pas obligée. Elle ne vous doit rien.  
\- C'est MOI qui est fait d'elle ce que...  
\- Vous lui avez fait du mal, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et moi vivant, ça ne se reproduira jamais, gronda Ben.  
Il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille, la voix rauque et pleine de menace contenue à grand peine :  
\- Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.  
Son emprise s'appesantit sur le bras de l'ex-mari de Beverly, le faisant couiner de douleur.  
Pendant ce temps, Eddie qui avait rejoint Richie, lui prit le visage dans les mains.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu saignes !  
Aussitôt, il se mit à farfouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir un paquet de mouchoirs, et essuya délicatement la lèvre supérieure de Richie. Ce dernier rougit en clignant des yeux, presque aveugle sans ses lunettes.  
\- On est en public, murmura-t-il.  
Eddie ne répondit rien, mais cessa ses soins. Il ramassa les lunettes de Richie, dont l'un des verres était fendu.  
\- Mon opticien va croire que je fais exprès pour le voir plus souvent, rigola Richie en les enfilant.  
\- Je t'interdis de me tromper avec le pharmacien, stupide myope, l'avertit Eddie à voix basse.  
Richie gloussa, prit d'une envie soudaine de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que sa petite moue se change en sourire.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, et puis ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

  
Après que la police soit intervenue, les Ratés se retrouvèrent sur le parking. Bev sortit au bras de Ben, la tête basse.  
En les voyant arriver, Richie lança :  
\- Heureusement que vous vous mariez qu'une seule fois !  
\- Bip bip Richie !, lança Mike tandis qu'Eddie lui donnait un tout mais peu discret coup de coude dans les côtes.  
Bev sourit, les yeux humides. Son maquillage avait légèrement coulé et tous pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Richie s'approcha.  
\- Pardon ma belle, s'excusa-t-il. Chuis un vrai connard parfois.  
\- Rien de neuf sous le soleil, répliqua Ben. Richie lui jeta un coup d’œil mais il souriait. Bev aussi.  
\- Quand tu te marieras, j'appellerais toutes tes ex pour qu'elles viennent te donner ce que tu mérites, prévînt Beverly en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
\- La liste est longue, répliqua Richie. Autant carrément inviter toute la Californie !  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Eddie qui venait de prendre la parole. Il parut brièvement surpris et s'humecta les lèvres, embarrassé. Il fixa Richie un instant avant de déclarer :  
Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Eddie posa soigneusement ses mots, les yeux rivés à ceux de Richie qui n'osait piper mot.  
\- Je vis avec Richie depuis plus d'un an et...pas juste en tant qu'amis. On est en couple.  
Il lui saisit la taille pour le rapprocher de lui et l'empêcher de faire une blague qui ruinerait tout. Puis il ajouta d'une voix plus forte :  
\- On est amoureux et je voulais que vous le sachiez. Vous êtes nos meilleurs amis, alors on n'a aucune de raison de se cacher !  
Aussitôt, Bev s'éclaira :  
\- Félicitations ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous !  
Elle tapota le bras de Richie qui pour la première fois semblait à court de mots.  
\- L'attente a dû être longue.  
Ben, encore sous le choc, se tourna vers elle :  
\- Tu le savais ?  
\- Comment ça se fait que TOI tu ne le savais pas ?, contre-attaqua Beverly. C'était sous tes yeux depuis le début !  
\- Hey ! J'étais pas AUSSI flagrant que ça, protesta Richie.  
\- Oh seigneur Richie, excuse-moi, mais la subtilité n'a jamais fait partie de ton répertoire, se moqua gentiment Bill, qui portait un magnifique pansement sur la figure.  
\- Tu savais aussi ??, s'étouffa Ben avec surprise.  
Bill hocha la tête avec un sourire puis il se tourna vers Audra pour l'enlacer.  
Ben se donna une claque sur le front.  
\- Je me sens trop bête.  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul !, intervint Mike.  
Il regarda Eddie.  
\- Est-ce que je peux demander...depuis quand ? Juste pour savoir si Ben et moi sommes des ahuris complets ou pas ?  
Richie commença à se détendre et ricana :  
\- Pour ça, pas besoin de vous poser la question, les gars.  
\- Depuis l'adolescence, en ce qui me concerne, répondit calmement Eddie.  
Richie s'étrangla :  
\- Qu....Quoi ?  
\- Tu ne savais pas ?, fit Eddie.  
\- Non. Non ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais dis ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là !!, s'écria Richie.  
\- Franchement Richie, après l'épisode du hamac dans la cabane, tu aurais dû te poser quelques questions, dit Bill.  
\- Et quand Eddie a écrit _loVer_ sur son plâtre, tu n'as pas pensé qu'il pouvait être amoureux de quelqu'un ?, rajouta Bev. Il aurait pu écrire n'importe quoi d'autre, tu sais ?  
Eddie se cacha le visage dans les mains.  
\- Arrêtez, j'ai honte ! À l'époque, je pensais que personne ne remarquerait rien.  
\- Vous étiez trop mignons tous les deux, à vous tourner autour sans cesse pour vous faire remarquer l'un par l'autre, s'amusa Bev, les yeux pétillants en dépit de la fatigue et des évènements qui s'étaient produits dans la soirée.  
\- C'est pour ça que vous étiez toujours surexcités quand vous étiez ensemble, fit remarquer Ben. Je m'étais déjà fait la remarque que vous étiez nettement plus calme quand...  
\- Bon, bon, on va pas en chier une pendule, coupa Richie.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à Eddie qui était visiblement mortifié. Il soupira et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant des protestations outragées de sa victime.  
\- C'est le destin, lança-t-il avec l'une de ses voix les plus dramatiques. L'Amour triomphe de tout y compris des années qui passent ! Regardez comment il a réuni ces deux êtres que tout opposaient ! La bimbo et le génie - c'est Ben la bimbo, je précise au cas où vous seriez lent à la comprenette, comme Ben et Mike.  
Bev rit poliment et Ben demanda :  
\- C'était le discours que tu avais préparé pour le toast ?  
\- Ouais, mais celui de Bill était vachement bien aussi, donc j'ai voulu lui laisser un peu de gloire. Le pauvre, être obligé d'écrire toute sa vie, quel ennui ! Personne pour faire les blagues à sa place...  
Il fit un clin d’œil à Audra.  
\- Heureusement qu'il y a des petites compensations.  
\- Tu es lourd, grogna Eddie.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Spaghetti !, susurra Richie.  
Son interlocuteur détourna les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ?  
\- Je pense que ça me tuerait. Alleeeez, fais pas la tête !  
Eddie leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je pense qu'on va rentrer à notre hôtel, lança Bill. Un peu de repos après toutes ces émotions ne nous fera pas de mal.  
\- Et avec un peu de chance tu ne déclenchera pas une nouvelle bagarre, ajouta Audra, sans se démonter lorsque son époux lui jeta un regard indigné.  
\- Je prot...  
\- Oui oui, tu es un héros, on sait !, s'exclama Audra. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention à toi. Je ne veux pas te récupérer en miettes comme...  
Elle se tût soudain comme si elle en avait trop dit.  
Le couple se regarda, et comme plusieurs fois dans la soirée, c'était comme si ils communiquaient sans se parler.  
La jeune femme lui prit les mains, semblant oublier ce qui les entourait :  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Bill. Je sais que...tu as traversé quelque chose dont tu ne souhaites pas me parler. Je peux respecter cela. Mais je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas quand j'essaye de te faire comprendre combien je tiens à toi.  
\- Je ne te repousse pas, souffla Bill en la fixant. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.  
Il déglutit avant de reprendre :  
\- J'ai réalisé à quel point la vie est brève...et je veux la passer avec toi !  
\- Désolé de vous interrompre, intervint soudainement Ben.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le marié, qui haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre :  
\- Je pense qu'il est l'heure de se séparer. On a eu de sacrées émotions fortes et pour tout dire...je suis épuisé. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus pour le petit déjeuner bien sûr. Promis, aucune bagarre de prévue.  
\- Oh zut alors !, s'exclama aussitôt Richie.  
\- Sur ce, bonne nuit tout le monde, on se retrouve demain, lança Bill, main dans la main avec Audra.  
Le regard de Richie s'attarda sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Il aurait aimé faire ça. La soirée avait été difficile sur la fin et il avait envie de réconfort, comme n'importe quel être normalement constitué. Cependant il était gêné de s'exhiber même s'ils étaient tous au courant - après tout il avait passé sa vie à se cacher - mais surtout il était fâché contre Eddie et il n'arrivait à trouver la manière adéquate de réagir.  
Il pouvait dissimuler son malaise mais est-ce que c'était la bonne chose à faire ?  
Durant le trajet de retour, il ne pipa mot.  
Sur le siège passager, il sentait Eddie irradier l'angoisse pourtant il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment lui adresser la parole.  
Il avait fini par mettre le doigt sur l'émotion déplaisante qu'il ressentait.  
La trahison.  
Si Eddie s'inquiétait pour Beverly, Richie n'allait pas se fatiguer à le rassurer. Déjà parce que lui-même était inquiet, et puis son côté le plus mesquin pensait qu'Eddie le méritait pour avoir fait leur coming out sans en parler avant.  
C'était ça qui choquait Richie le plus. Il avait confié à Eddie qu'il avait toujours été discret sur son homosexualité pour ne pas que sa carrière en pâtisse. Il pensait Eddie suffisamment malin pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une crainte d'être jugé. Même ses propres parents n'étaient pas au courant - bien qu'ils doivent sans doute s'en douter, raison pour laquelle il évitait autant que possible les réunions familiales.  
Richie vivait dans le placard et il croyait qu'Eddie le comprenait et ne le forcerait pas à en sortir, vu qu'il était hétéro.  
Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et à la vue du lit 2 places, il réalisa qu'ils avaient deux points de vue sur la situation qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Il avait été stupide de s'imaginer un avenir avec Eddie : c'était voué à l'échec.  
\- Richie...  
L'interpellé sortit de sa torpeur et passa le seuil sans parler. Il retira son blouson et le jeta sur une chaise  
Eddie enleva son manteau et le suspendit soigneusement à la patère dans l'entrée. Richie s'assit sur le lit pour défaire ses chaussures et c'est alors qu'Eddie prit la parole :  
\- Tu es en colère.  
Richie releva la tête, surpris de l'entendre dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Il se renfrogna et défit ses lacets.  
\- Ah bon, tu crois ?  
En prononçant ces paroles, il s'aperçut qu'en effet, il était prodigieusement agacé. Eddie était un control freak, il avait bien des défauts, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le blessait, car malgré tout il était toujours le plus attentionné d'eux deux, et Richie s'était habitué à leur vie de couple si tranquille.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais pris leur relation suffisamment au sérieux pour s'énerver alors qu'Eddie avait au contraire toujours tamporisé dès qu'une aspérité apparaissait.  
Au fond de lui, il en avait profité à fond parce qu'il restait persuadé que tôt ou tard ils redeviendraient de simples amis.  
\- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, admit Richie sombrement.  
\- Je suis désolé, répondit aussitôt Eddie. J'ai juste...j'ai juste pensé qu'ils ne nous jugeraient pas et...j'en avais assez de mentir.  
Richie soupira :  
\- Je sais. Mais tu comprends pas. Les gens...tu as beau les connaître, tu ne peux jamais savoir. Ils peuvent avoir l'air tolérant et dire qu'ils n'ont rien contre le gays...mais une fois qu'une personne proche d'eux fait son coming out....c'est une chose de dire qu'on est tolérant envers les gays à la télévision mais c'est différent d'en côtoyer un. Crois-moi, avant d'annoncer à tout le monde que tu es pédé, tu devrais y regarder à deux fois.  
Le visage d'Eddie se crispa sous l'injure et il grimaça. Richie le fixa gravement.  
\- Et ne décide pas pour moi, ajouta-t-il avec un soupçon de rancune. Si tu as envies de porté un drapeau arc-en-ciel ça te regarde mais me mêle pas à ça.  
Il s'en voulait tellement de dire ça. En s'entendant parler il avait l'impression d'être vieux et aigri.  
Il se réconforta en se rappelant qu'il avait l'expérience qu'Eddie n'avait pas.  
Ce dernier eut une réaction naïve. Il s'offusqua.  
\- Tu as honte de moi ?  
\- Nan Eddie, déclara Richie en soupirant. J'ai peur pour toi. J'ai peur que tu te rendes pas compte que tu nous mets en danger en nous exposant. Et j'aimerais que tu me demandes mon avis avant de le faire.  
Eddie demeura pensif un instant. Il hocha doucement la tête.  
\- Je...me suis peut-être emballé.  
\- Emballé hein ?, ricana Richie.  
\- Quand il t'a frappé, avoua Eddie abruptement. J'ai eu envie de te protéger, mais je n'ai servi à rien, puis après, je voulais te serrer contre moi, mais je ne pouvais pas ! Parce que ça aurait été dramatique et que tu aurais trouvé ça gênant. Ça m'a frustré, ça m'a horrifié et j'ai eu le sentiment de te lâcher. C'était horrible. Alors je me suis dis qu'il suffisait de leur dire. Que c'était simple. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais être contre. Je voulais qu'on soit libre d'être qui l'on est vraiment sans avoir à se retenir.  
Il reprit une grande inspiration après sa longue tirade au débit trop rapide, et il se rapprocha pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Richie lui prit lentement les mains.  
\- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un air grave. Mais...ça fait parti des contraintes de sortir avec un homme.  
Il détourna vivement les yeux, assaillit de pensées négatives. Ce n'était pas une remise en cause facile de leur couple, il aurait préféré ne pas aborder le sujet.  
\- Je comprends que ce soit pas évident pour toi et que tu en ais marre. C'est chiant...  
Resserrant son étreinte sur ses doigts, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de tourner le fond du problème qui le tourmentait :  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pris au piège, mais c'est la réalité. Si tu n'es pas...si tu n'es pas okay avec ça, on pourra pas continuer. C'est une impasse...  
Ça lui nouait l'estomac de l'admettre mais il ne voulait pas qu'Eddie lui reproche de ne pas avoir été honnête.  
Eddie prononça son prénom, son vrai prénom, et il fit la grimace en se rapprochant, pour ensuite prendre son visage entre ses mains.  
\- Tu parles de notre relation comme d'un piège, mais je ne me suis jamais senti plus libre que depuis qu'on est ensemble, admit-il. Tu n'imagines pas...le bien que ça me fait...d'être là, à tes côtés, chaque jour.  
Il lui retira délicatement ses lunettes et s'agenouilla sur le lit entre ses jambes pour être à son niveau.  
\- La vie est faite de compromis, c'est au moins quelque chose que j'ai appris. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dos au mur. C'est juste que...  
Il déglutit. Le stress lui compressait la poitrine mais il prit de profondes inspirations.  
Richie savait pourquoi et il lui caressa le dos pour l'encourager, sans l'interrompre.  
Lorsqu'Eddie eut recouvré son calme, il poursuivit, la voix teintée d'émotion :  
\- Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi désormais. J'ai déjà failli te perdre, je t'ai choisi toi, et je sais que c'est irrévocable. Alors je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'ai pensé qu'on ne pourrait pas le cacher. Et je voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent par hasard ou...  
Il baissa les yeux :  
\- Je voulais être celui qui le leurs dirait. Parce que je suis fier, tellement fier d'être avec toi.  
Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence car Richie ne savait pas quoi dire. La confession était étonnamment vulnérable de la part d'Eddie, mais après tout, d'eux deux, il était celui qui n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il ressentait.  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être embarrassé, et il rompit le contact visuel pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Richie, les paumes sur ses tempes. Richie embrassa la naissance de sa gorge en retour et Eddie se recula pour le regarder à nouveau.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi, Eddie Kaspbrak, déclara Richie.  
\- Fais...ce que tu as envie, pour ne rien changer ?, proposa Eddie, le rouge lui montant aux pommettes en dépit de son expression qu'il forçait à rester neutre.  
Les mains de Richie descendirent dans son dos et glissèrent sur ses hanches. Richie adorait combien Eddie était mince, parce que ses mains paraissaient immenses sur sa taille, parce que ça lui donnait un aspect fragile en dépit de sa très forte personnalité, et parce que tout simplement sentir ses os sous ses doigts lui faisait dresser les poils sur les bras. C'était sexy, et Richie glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Eddie pour caresser le contour de ses côtes.  
\- Faire ce que je veux ? Tu es sûr Eds ? Tu pourrais le regretter, souffla-t-il dans son cou, le visage brûlant.  
Il craignait qu'Eddie n'ait pas réalisé que ses mots avaient attisé le feu qu'il tentait de réguler depuis le début de leur relation. Ignorait-il l'effet qu'il lui faisait ?  
Le corps svelte d'Eddie se pressa contre lui.   
\- Je ne suis pas naïf Richie, murmura Eddie contre son oreille, la voix basse et chaude.   
Il déposa un bisou sur la pointe de son oreille, le nez dans ses cheveux, puis il ajouta :  
\- Tu n'es plus fâché ? Parce que je ne veux pas noyer le poisson, mais j'ai très envie de toi, là, maintenant...  
Le ventre de Richie eut un sursaut et il sentit son sexe tressaillir dans son pantalon. Il se sentait terriblement prévisible mais Eddie savait sur quels boutons appuyer.  
Visiblement, il avait parfaitement conscience de son pouvoir sur ses sens.  
\- Jusqu'où je peux aller ?, chuchota Richie en relevant la tête.  
Eddie le guida à nouveau avec ses mains autour de son visage pour capter ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent puis Eddie répondit doucement :  
\- Aussi loin que tu veux aller. Je...je me suis préparé avant de venir.  
Son embarras était clair, pourtant, cette fois, il ne détourna pas le regard.  
\- Comment ça "préparé" ?  
Eddie grimaça en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Richie. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Eddie tandis que ce dernier rechignait à préciser sa pensée :  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.   
\- Non je ne sais pas, susurra Richie pour le taquiner, tout en écartant les pans de sa chemise pour embrasser son torse.  
Eddie gémit sourdement en enlaçant son cou, les mains dans la masse épaisse de ses cheveux.  
Richie se mit à haleter contre sa peau, de plus en plus fiévreux. La peau d'Eddie était une de ses addictions préférées, il aimait la toucher en se rappelant combien il avait rêvé pouvoir le faire, combien à une époque, lui prendre seulement la main suffisait à la mettre dans tous ses états.  
Eddie le renversa sur le lit et se redressa au-dessus de lui pour enfin parler :  
\- Je voulais d'abord essayer tout seul.  
Richie déglutit. Ils n'avaient pas mis de mots sur ce qu'Eddie entendait par "préparation", mais il avait une vague idée.  
Il lui toucha les coudes :  
\- Pourquoi, bébé ? T'étais gêné ?  
\- Je voulais savoir si...si j'aimais ça ou pas, grogna Eddie.  
Richie fronça les sourcils, tracassé par le manque de confiance que cela exprimait :  
\- Si on en avait discuté, je t'aurais dis que ça avait pas d'importance. Si ça te plaisait pas, on aurait trouvé autre chose. J'aurais simplement...  
\- Je sais !, le coupa Eddie. Mais je voulais voir si j'en étais capable et je...je voulais expérimenter, okay ?  
\- On aurait pu expérimenter ensemble..., insista Richie.  
\- Toi, tu as déjà expérimenté, marmonna Eddie, le front plissé et la mine butée.  
\- Pas ma faute si je suis un sex-symbol, que veux-tu ?, le vanna Richie.  
En voyant combien Eddie semblait dépité par ses paroles, il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.  
\- Mais maintenant, je suis _ton_ sex-symbol, donc évidemment que je veux être là pour t'enfoncer des trucs dans le c..  
\- Richie !, s'indigna Eddie en blottissant son visage contre son cou.  
L'interpellé ricana mais il lui caressa la nuque avec tendresse.  
\- Tu m'as privé des meilleurs moments, alors je me venge.  
Quelque chose se faufila contre son ventre et empoigna gentiment son érection à travers son pantalon.  
\- Les meilleurs moments ? Ils n'ont même pas commencé, chuchota Eddie, qui n'avait décidément pas perdu le nord.  
\- Oh, Eduardo, tu sais définitivement comment parler aux hommes, souffla Richie en tâtonnant vers la table de chevet pour éteindre la lumière.

C'était seulement en étreignant fiévreusement le corps nu d'Eddie Kaspbrak contre le sien que Richie comprit enfin pourquoi sa vie en quittant Derry était devenu une fade succession d'échecs sentimentaux et de frustration sexuelle.  
Rien ne pouvait égaler, ou même effleurer le sentiment d'accomplissement qu'il avait en étant avec Eddie. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Eddie, et même lorsque sa mémoire avait oublié ce dernier, quelque chose en lui s'en souvenait malgré tout, ruinant toute possibilité de construire une relation avec qui que ce soit.  
Si ce n'était pas avec Eddie, ça ne marchait pas, et le comprendre après quarante ans d'errance affective, en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, c'était un peu beaucoup pour lui.   
Il donna un coup de rein instinctif et Eddie roula des hanches sous lui en gémissant, ce que Richie trouva incroyable - comme à peu près tout ce qu'Eddie faisait, en vérité. Il était tellement amoureux de cet homme qu'il pourrait embrasser le sol sur lequel il marchait.  
Il s'allongea sur son amant pour l'embrasser, bougeant doucement contre lui pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la chaleur étroite et humide de son cul. Les jambes d'Eddie se nouèrent autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de son dos, et Richie se sentit sur le point d'éclater en mille morceaux.  
Il était loin d'être puceau, mais JAMAIS le sexe n'avait été aussi bon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle connexion, un tel besoin de l'autre. Besoin de se fondre à l'intérieur, besoin de le faire gémir, comme si chaque manifestation de plaisir lui permettait enfin de respirer. Si ce n'était pas bon pour Eddie, si c'était inconfortable et douloureux, Richie ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être excité : c'était la satisfaction de son amant qui le mettait sur le fil du rasoir, plus que la mécanique du corps, qui lui était somme toute assez familière.  
Le fait que ce soit Eddie changeait bien entendu la donne. Aucun homme ne lui avait donné ce que Eddie lui offrait, et pourtant, objectivement, Richie avait couché avec des gens sexy, dotés de plus d'expérience, mais...Eddie.  
Simplement Eddie. Ce n'était pas du sexe, ils n'étaient pas juste en train de baiser après quelques vannes échangées autour d'un verre, ils n'étaient pas des inconnus qui cherchaient de la compagnie pour réchauffer un lit trop froid, noyer la solitude le temps d'une soirée.  
Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, intimement, ils vivaient ensemble, ils avaient affronté l'horreur et la mort, et ils faisaient l'amour, ce qui était une preuve de plus qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés.  
Richie en vînt à réaliser que ce qu'il voyait comme vie avec Eddie, c'était comme d'être mariés. Se lever chaque matin avec lui à ses côtés, rire de tout, même du pire, vieillir, toujours ensemble, et s'aimer toujours aussi intensément, même quand ils seront moches et ridés - bien qu'il n'arrive pas bien à envisager comment Eddie pourrait devenir moche à ses yeux, mais c'était sans doute ce que les gens voulaient dire quand ils disaient que l'amour rend aveugle.  
La pression dans son bas-ventre se fit plus forte et il mordilla dans le cou de son partenaire pour étouffer un grognement. Ce dernier appela son nom, la voix haletante, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses omoplates, et la main de Richie accéléra ses mouvements sur sa queue, pressé de le voir jouir, parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'atteindre aussi l'orgasme, sentir Eddie Kaspbrak exploser dans sa main, son corps vibrer comme une automobile au démarrage, ses cuisses se tendre sur sa taille, ses couinements...  
\- T'aime, murmura Richie en l'embrassant sur l'oreille. Eddie...Eddie....mon...Eds...ah !  
Il l'entendit pousser un râle, sentit le tressautement de son ventre contre le sien, le frisson dans sa verge, et le sperme poisseux jaillir sur ses doigts. C'était trop bon de le sentir serrer, trembler.  
Un des meilleurs spectacles, loin devant ses one-man shows, si on demandait l'avis de Richie.  
Il continua de balancer des reins, lentement mais profondément, et il se laissa aller dans le préservatif en tenant Eddie tout contre lui. L'émotion était si puissante qu'il avait peur que sa poitrine explose comme le mec dans le premier Alien.  
\- Eddie, marmonna-t-il, les lèvres engourdies par les baisers.  
L'interpellé ne lui laissa guère l'occasion de poursuivre et l'embrassa à nouveau.  
\- C'était meilleur qu'avec ta mère, débita Richie entre deux baisers, incapable de se laisser attendrir trop longtemps sans prendre le risque de laisser échapper des paroles qu'ils regretterait.  
\- Crétin, souffla Eddie en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Crétin fini.  
\- Fini, ouais, ça tu peux le dire. Tu m'as totalement fini, chuis à sec, les couilles ratatinées comme des pru...  
\- Tu t'arrêtes vraiment jamais, hein ?, le coupa Eddie en emmêlant leurs jambes.  
Richie sentit un nœud lui monter à la gorge. Les mots sortirent tous seuls avant qu'il ait pu les retenir :  
\- Si tu m'épouses, je te promets de ne jamais m'arrêter.  
Les yeux d'Eddie s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et aussitôt, la panique envahit Richie telle une inondation un soir d'orage.  
\- En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai dis à ta mère, mais elle a pas voulu, ajouta-t-il à toute allure, nerveusement.  
Il gloussa en fermant les paupières pour ne pas voir la réaction d'Eddie, ne surtout pas savoir s'il était déçu, énervé, ou dégoûté. Il voulait faire illusion encore un peu plus longtemps, ne pas montrer à quel point il était désespéré, même après presque un an de vie commune, à quel point il était accroc, à quel point il en voulait toujours plus, malgré la chance qu'il avait déjà de l'avoir dans son lit.  
La main d'Eddie se posa sur sa joue et il s'interrompit brusquement, un sanglot menaçant de sortir.   
Il le voulait. C'était sincère, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer. C'était plus facile de faire des blagues absurdes que de dévoiler ses véritables insécurités, celle de ne pas être à la hauteur et d'être rejeté. Il s'était tellement préparé dans sa vie à ne jamais être accepté, et alors qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il ressentait le besoin d'en réclamer plus.  
Il était égoïste et il en était trop conscient.  
\- Hey..., chuchota doucement la voix d'Eddie.  
Il voulait sans doute qu'il ouvre les yeux. Cependant, Richie n'était pas prêt à affronter la discussion qui allait suivre.  
\- Non, souffla-t-il. Je suis endormi. Revenez plus tard. Mon petit-ami m'a épuisé, j'ai besoin de repos post-coïtal.  
\- C'est important, répondit Eddie.  
Richie fit la moue et ouvrit les paupières. Son regard rencontra celui de son amant, et ce n'était peut-être que son imagination mais il eut l'impression que son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite en plongeant dans les yeux sombres d'Eddie.  
\- J'aimerais ça, dit ce dernier.   
\- Quoi ?, croassa Richie, désemparé.  
\- Que tu ne t'arrêtes pas, murmura Eddie.  
Richie déglutit et se rapprocha un peu plus :  
\- Tu veux dire...  
\- Que je veux rester avec toi. Si tu es d'accord, balbutia Eddie avant de pincer les lèvres, stressé.  
\- Je savais pas que ma bite te ferait un tel effet, Eduardo, se moqua Richie.  
Il ricana en voyant la mine déconfite d'Eddie, alors que son propre cœur lui tombait dans les chaussettes, alors il ajouta plus bas, sérieusement :  
\- Rester avec moi...tu as réfléchis ? On est ensemble que depuis un an, c'est court. Tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaites sans te sentir obligé de...  
Il s'étrangla, recroquevillant ses épaules. Lui-même ne croyais pas en ce qu'il disait : il aurait préféré dire à Eddie de l'épouser sur le champs. C'était toujours comme ça, il allait toujours contre son propre intérêt pour préserver les apparences. Et ça lui faisait mal.  
Mais c'était pour Eddie. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier s'emprisonne dans une promesse qu'il se croit obligé de tenir.  
\- C'est...je suis sûr de ça !, s'exclama Eddie avec conviction. Richie, je suis sérieux : je ne peux pas te dire à quel point...nous deux, c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu. Je sais qui tu es, je connais tes défauts, et c'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas...  
\- Merci beaucoup, grogna Richie.  
\- Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, parce que même ça, j'ai appris à les aimer, en quelque sorte. Et je sais que pour toi c'est pareil. Je n'ai pas besoin d'effacer qui je suis pour te plaire, et être avec toi me rend meilleur. Je...je ne veux pas perdre ça.   
Eddie s'agita un peu, quitta son regard un instant avant de le fixer à nouveau, l'air décidé :  
\- Je veux que tu sois à moi.  
\- C'est déjà le cas, murmura Richie avant de cligner des paupières pour chasser un début de larmes.  
\- Non, je veux dire...que tout le monde le sache, que ça ne puisse pas être mis en doute. Je veux...  
Il soupira :  
\- Je sais qu'avec ton travail, tu pourrais avoir des appréhensions. Je comprends...mais c'est toi qui en as parlé le premier, alors voilà mon opinion sur le sujet. Je me fiche de ce que l'on pourra bien penser, je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point je suis heureux d'être en couple avec Richard Tozier, l'homme qui me réconforte quand je fais des cauchemars et qui ne me laissera jamais tomber, même si j'étais attaqué par un monstre rampant sur 8 pattes.  
\- Arrête, on dirait presque que je suis un héros, rétorqua Richie, à la fois content et gêné.  
\- Parce que tu en es un, murmura Eddie en se pressant contre lui pour l'embrasser. Et je t'aime.  
Richie voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi de stupide et d'humoristique pour cacher son émotion au son de ces trois petits mots, mais son esprit était un grand blanc paisible au milieu duquel flottait la voix d'Eddie.  
Il blottit son visage dans le cou de celui-ci et murmura :  
\- Tu veux m'épouser ?  
Avec un nouveau baiser sur la tempe, Eddie chuchota sur le même ton :  
\- Je ne suis pas opposé ?  
Le corps de Richie trembla dans ses bras quand celui-ci se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, hoqueta Richie entre deux reniflements. Je t'aime tellement que...  
Eddie lui caressa le front et Richie releva les yeux, les paupières rougies, un hématome se formant sur sa mâchoire, le sourire aux lèvres :  
\- Je pourrais bien arrêter de penser à ta mère.  
\- OH Seigneur !, s'écria Eddie en levant les yeux au ciel, un éclat de rire roulant dans sa poitrine.


End file.
